Feelings and beliefs coming on the surface
by dracoswife.nopejustdreaming
Summary: Prequel to "Definitely". Beginning moments before the final battle. Draco, Blaise and Theo are ready to reveal who they really support. Rated M for lemons in later chapters. DMHG, BZGW, TNHP( refrences to HPGW, HGRW)
1. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the "Harry Potter" universe but book- copies. The rights belong to the one and only J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Additional info to make story easier to read:

Everything is the same as in the books until before the final battle. Harry, Ron and Hermione skipped 7th year to hunt the horcruxes.

I want Hermione the same age as the others (in the books she was already 11 when she received her Hogwarts letter, but since her b-day is in September she became 12 in the beginning of first year while everyone else was still or becoming soon 11)

The battle is on 2nd May, just as in the movies, but let's just suppose that the year was 2011 (when the last movie was published), because I don't remember the real year and I also feel weird when the characters are supposed to be thirty- something today and I am writing about them as if they were teenagers. So on 2nd May 2011 the golden trio are already or almost 18.

Lucius Malfoy doesn't leave the battle field with his family, but dies. (for further info read story)

Narcissa Malfoy was never prejudiced against muggleborns and halfbloods.

Harry is NOT a horcrux.

Ron tells Hermione that he loves her before the final battle just in case either he or she don't make it out alive and asks her to be his girlfriend if they do survive. She agrees because she loves him too. But Hermione's feelings are changing during the battle. (for further info read story)

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are Draco's true friends. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are just "bodyguards" and "lackeys"

Both Vincent and Gregory die in the final battle, just like Pansy Parkinson (much to Draco's joy…errr… I meant dismay)

Let's also imagine that the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore doesn't lead to the RoR, but somewhere else in the castle, in another hidden room that the D.A. has only found this year.

If I think of sth else different I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 1- Preparation

* * *

" _I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded. You have until midnight."_ Said a high- pitched voice that echoed through the halls of Hogwarts.

Then everyone started screaming.

* * *

"Well, my dear _friends_ " started Voldemort sarcastically. "The message has been delivered. So now all we have to do is prepare for battle since we all know that those pathetic excuses for wizards aren't gonna give The boy who lived without one. But I have a delightful feeling that the wonder boy will come to his death in his own before dawn." He smiled that ugly characteristic Voldemort smile and laughs were heard all around him. Obviously the death of Harry Potter was a funny matter among the Deatheaters.

"SILENCE." He ordered and again nothing was heard.

"Perfect. Now… young Mr. Malfoy, please come in front"

Draco gulped. He didn't want to face the snake- faced man more than he already did since he was living in his house.

"Move you worthless piece of shit, your master is calling for you" whispered his father angrily.

He gulped again and began moving towards the Dark Lord with hesitation apparent in his steps.

"Well Mr. Malfoy… I see that your father has to push you to come in front. It's okay… you are still young and rebel…ish. However I know you'd replace your father when the time comes just fine…" Voldemort said smirking. " Crucio" he simply said and Draco fell down writhing in pain while the other deatheaters were laughing. "Now" he began again after Draco stood up again. "I'll trust you with a very important mission"

"Thank you my lord" Draco whispered. He knew though that this was the time to show who he really supported.

"You see Draco" he began again "I have, something very important of mine, placed in the room of hidden things at Hogwarts. I simply want you to retrieve it before Harry Potter.

"Of course my lord" he said while he thought 'of course I'll retrieve it. And then I'll give it to Potter. I hope Hermione sees me. She must learn that I'm not evil' and after that hopeful thought he said; "But if I may ask, my lord, what is this thing?"

"I am happy that you asked Draco. Do you know the myth of Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem?" after Draco nodded he continued; " Well, it's not a myth. When I was a student at Hogwarts myself, I found it. Now it is one of my most precious possessions. I put it in the room of hidden things to protect it from my enemies _. Look for a stone_ _bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara._ The tiara is the diadem. If you fail, the consequences will be worse than last time (a/n ; meaning when he failed to kill Dumbledore). Now go. Get it before Potter. If you find him in your way don't hesitate to kill him. You may take Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott with you"

"Yes my lord" he said and together with Blaise and Theodore began towards the castle. The time had come for him and his two friends to show their true beliefs.

* * *

While this was happening on the dark side, the light side was preparing for war. All the 6th and the few 7th year Slytherins fled the castle in order to help Voldemort. The lower years of every House, even Slytherin, were sent away to be protected from the oncoming war. The whole Order of the Phoenix was gathered there to fight. The golden trio was standing away from the chaos, planning their next move.

"Okay and let's say that we find the diadem, which by the way we have no idea where is, how are we going to destroy it? And what about the cup?" said worriedly Hermione.

"Well I thought that maybe we could go into the Chamber of Secrets and take some basilisk's teeth, since, as you know, Harry had destroyed Riddle's diary with one of them. They should work on every horcrux" Said Ron

"Oh yeah that's a grate idea Ron" said Hermione.

"Thanks" mumbled a red Ron.

"I totally agree. But in order to be faster I say that you two go alone there and I go find Helena Ravenclaw. I know that you, Ron, know how to open the Chamber." Said Harry.

"Okay then. But before we go could Hermione and I have a moment?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, just be quick. We don't have much time. I am beginning our quest now." Warned Harry and left.

"Hermione,…" started Ron " I just wanted to say that I love you and I would like you to be my girlfriend if we survive this war. I would have said it to you more romantically had we had time, but since we don't, I wanted you to know how I feel just in case we die." He concluded with his face as red as his hair.

"Oh Ron, I love you, too! Of course I'll be your girlfriend WHEN we survive the war." Hermione answered and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Let's go now."

* * *

"Okay, guys" said Draco to his friends. "It's finally time to switch sides."

"But how are we going to do it Draco? Potter won't trust us and neither will his friends" said Blaise worriedly.

"Come on Blaise don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure Drake here has a plan to earn their trust and win his princess' heart" said Theo almost sarcastically.

"Shut up Theo. You know that I can never win her heart. It already belongs to the Weasel. As for the plan, I don't have one. We 're just wishing that luck is with us today. And from what I see in front of me, it seems that it is with us. Look, it's Potter. And he's alone!" Draco said pointing his finger towards Harry.

* * *

Suddenly Harry heard someone calling him for him from behind.

"Potter! Wait up" Harry turned and saw a disheveled looking Draco Malfoy coming towards him along with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. He quickly took out his wand and pointed to their direction.

"What do you want Malfoy? Why aren't you with your deatheater friends?"

"They are not my friends. I hate them. We hate them. All of them. Voldemort has sent us to retrieve Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. But we won't give it to him. I don't know why it is so important for him, but since he doesn't want you to find it, it means that it has something to do with his destruction." Said Draco, while he raised both his hands up in the air, like surrendering. His friends followed his example.

"What else do you know about her diadem." Asked a very curious Harry.

"We know exactly where it is. We want to help you find it and destroy Voldemort." He answered.

"Well, okay then. But you are leading the way. And give me your wands. I don't trust you." Draco and Blaise easily complied. But Theo said; "And what if he hexes us? Can we trust him? He hates us!"

"Actually Nott, I don't hate you, I just dislike you. I only hate Malfoy, because he has tormented me and my friends for years. But I am willing to give you a chance" Harry said and thought: 'Woah… he is really cute when he's angry like that! Wait… what did I just think? I have Ginny! I am not gay!'. He huffed, then, after Theo gave him his wand he said: "Okay, then. Let's go. We don't have all day!"

After a few minutes of silence Draco asked: " Hey, Potter? H-how is Her- Granger? You know after the... that day … at the Manor?"

"She's fine. Thank you however for not revealing us. We could all have been dead, had you given us away. It was very courageous. And if you really are defying Voldemort as you say, this is very courageous, too" Harry answered him.

"Thanks Potter. You won't be disappointed. We really defied him."

"Where the hell are we going?" Harry asked after another long period of silence.

"But to the Room of Requirements, of course!" Draco answered smirking.

"How could I not think about it? The room of hidden things! It was so obvious!" said Harry exasperated.

And they continued their way to the RoR, not talking again, until they reached it.

* * *

A/n: The phrases in _italics_ are excerpts from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" by J. K. Rowling of course!

Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the day after that. Thanks for reading!

Please rate and review!

Kisses,

Draco's wife


	2. Believing

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter

Chapter 2- Believing

Draco, Theo, Blaise and Harry, finally reached the Room of Requirements on the 7th floor. They passed three times in front of the place where the door should be, while thinking 'Show me the room of hidden things'. The door opened and they got in.

"Okay Malfoy, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Harry.

"We are looking _for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara_ according to you-know-who" said Draco.

"Oh hell. I know where it is exactly. I left the Half- Blood prince's potions book next to it." Remembered Harry.

"The what?" asked Theo

"Never mind. I might tell you later if we survive. Follow me."

After walking through many heaps of junk they reached the stone bust. The diadem was really on its head.

"Are we sure this is it?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah. I can hear it." After noticing the weird looks he was receiving Harry explained further: "Because I speak the Parseltongue I can kind of hear the horcruxes."

"What the hell are the horcruxes?" asked Draco

"They are common objects that Voldemort has stored parts of his soul in. Me, Ron and Hermione have been hunting them all this year and destroyed most of them. There are only 3 left. The diadem, Nagini and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Ron and Hermione have gone in the chamber of secrets to retrieve some basilisk teeth, because their venom is one of the few things that can destroy them, along with Fiendfyre. They have the cup with them, we are taking the diadem and then only Nagini is left. Then Voldemort can die with a simple Avada Kedavra." Said Harry.

"Uhhh…okay?" the others said together.

Harry reached up and took the diadem in his hand. "Well that was almost too easy. Come on, let's go"

"Not so fast Potter" said a shrill voice.

* * *

A few minutes after Draco, Blaise and Theo left Voldemort called more people in front of him.

"Miss Parkinson, young Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, please come here."

In less than five seconds they were in front of him.

"I want all of you to go directly to the room of hidden things and help Malfoy and the others. He must succeed to this or else you will all die. Now go."

And then they were gone.

* * *

"Oh my god Hermione, I can't believe we did it. We destroyed the cup AND took enough teeth to destroy the other horcruxes and make a collection of them afterwards" said Ron and laughed.

"Hey Ron do you have the Marauder's Map with you? I want to find Harry quickly."

"Yeah, wait a sec." He handed her the map.

"Thanks. _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_ … Ron? I can't find him. He must be in the Room of Requirements."

"Okay let's go"

* * *

Harry turned towards the place the voice came from. "Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle"

She ignored him: "Hi Drakie-pooh! Why haven't you killed him yet? And why are you letting him hold the diadem?"

"Parkinson, I swear that if you call me that again I'm killing you, not him. And I won't kill him."

"How dare you speak to me like that Drakie- pooh? We are betrothed! And what do you mean you won't kill him?"

"Not for long Parkinson. And I told you not to call me again like that. When I say I won't kill him I mean I won't kill him. I am not killing the only one that can get rid of that scum you call master."

Harry watched the exchange with interest. Then he decided. Draco Malfoy has really defied Voldemort. He gave Zabini and Nott their wands back and pocked Malfoy with his. Malfoy turned and saw him handing him his wand back. "Thanks" he muttered.

"Move out of the way Parkinson or you'll regret it." Said suddenly Harry.

"Who are you to order and threaten me you filthy half- blood? Expellia…" but before she finished her sentence Harry had already lifted his wand and said "Stupefy" and Pansy was thrown back unconscious. Then Crabbe and Goyle lifted their wands. So did Draco, Blaise and Theo. Then they began cursing each other.

"Stupefy" said Goyle, almost hitting Blaise.

"Petrificus totalus" said Blaise, while Theo said "Incarcerous" and they both hit Goyle at the same time, resulting in Goyle being petrified with tight ropes around him.

"Expelliarmus" said Harry, but missed Crabbe.

" Sectusembra" said Draco, but Crabbe said " Protego"

"Fiendfyre" (a/n: let's suppose that this is the incantation) said Crabbe aiming towards the quartet, but hitting a heap of things instead. Then gigantic dragon- shaped flames appeared and everyone started running, knowing that the Fiendfyre couldn't be put out.

Suddenly Theo raised his wand aiming towards Crabbe and stupefied him. The fire started reaching them and they ran even faster. Suddenly they heard a female voice shouting "HARRY" and a few meters before they reached the exit they saw two figures staring scared behind them, where the fire had almost reached them.

* * *

"Come on Ron walk faster he's not going to be there forever!" said Hermione while they reached the 7th floor. A few seconds later they were in front of the RoR.

Then Ron started pacing in front of it thinking " Show me the room of hidden things" and the door appeared. When Hermione reached to open it, they were circled by thick black smoke and in distance they saw gigantic flames coming closer.

"HARRY" shouted Hermione.

Then in front of them were four figures running very fast. Someone screamed: " HERMIONE, RON, RUN"

But Hermione couldn't move and then, before something black engulfed her, she saw platinum blonde hair and silver eyes.

And then they were out and the doors started closing behind them.

"QUICK POTTER THROW THE DIADEM INSIDE, IT'S FIENDFYRE!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the diadem and threw it inside just before the doors closed and a deafening scream was heard. Then Harry fell down in pain, but happy, knowing that this meant that the diadem was destroyed.

* * *

Draco was in heaven. He was holding her tightly. He couldn't believe that he had taken her out alive and had her in his arms. Then his world came crushing down as someone screamed "Get off of my girlfriend you deatheater ferret. STUP…"

"RON, STOP" shouted Harry.

"Why Harry? They are deatheaters!" Ron said angrily.

"No Ron they are not they just helped me retrieve the diadem and destroy it. They defied Voldemort. Also, when we were inside they helped me stun Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, who by the way must be roasting like chickens." Harry told him.

"But they are wearing their deatheater robes Harry! And may I remind you that Malfoy helped killing Dumbledore last year!" answered Ron exasperated.

"Sorry Weasel, but we didn't have time for a fashion emergency between Voldemort's orders and almost being roasted to death. But just for the record we're not deatheaters. Voldemort threatened me with my family's death if I didn't kill Dumbledore. But don't worry, both me and my mother were only hit by the cruciatus a few times, because I just couldn't kill the wisest wizard of all times!" Answered Draco sarcastically after getting up from a very disoriented Hermione, whose heart almost broke her ribcage as she was thinking about the blue- grey eyes that saved her.

"Oh shut up ferret! I know that you have the Dark Mark on your arms."

"Believe me Weasel if you had a father like ours you wouldn't have dared to even think about not taking the Mark. We were forced by the cruciatus curse, while snake- man over there pressed an almost boiling metal on our skin. Do you think that it was a nice feeling? Well if you do, think again, because it wasn't!" Theo told him with anger apparent on his face.

"FINE! I believe you. But that doesn't mean I trust you."

Then the five of them turned their attention to a Hermione who was in her own world and hadn't spoken during the entire confrontation.

"Are you alright Granger?" asked Blaise.

"Huh? Oh yeah… fine… uhhh… thanks Malfoy… you know … errr…for saving me." Said Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper and her cheeks pink like roses.

"Oh…ah…you're welcome" said Draco and his usually pale cheeks acquired some color.

"Well, then since we're all okay I say we go downstairs where the battle must have began since its already 12:30." Offered Blaise.

"You guys go. Me Hermione and Ron must find and kill Nagini." Said Harry "Oh and Malfoy, Zabini, Nott? It really was very courageous to defy Voldemort like that and thanks for the help back there."

"Our pleasure, Potter" They said and left.

"Well, those three were the last ones I expected to turn to the light side" said Ron.

"Stop talking Ron, Harry must concentrate to find Nagini!" said a still flushed Hermione.

* * *

Author's Note : Thanks for reading! The phrases in _italics_ are again abstracts from Harry Potter books. Also the scene at the RoR is a modified version of the one that J. K. Rowling wrote. Please rate and review!

Kisses

Draco's wife


	3. The Battle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Always the same. Harry Potter does not (sniff) belong to me :'(

* * *

Chapter 3- The Battle of Hogwarts

* * *

After Draco, Blaise and Theo left, Harry tried to find Nagini through Voldemort's mind.

"I found her" he exclaimed after a few minutes. " She is in the Shrieking Shack along with Him and Lucius Malfoy. They know about Malfoy's betrayal and He is enraged."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find that snake and kill it so that we can finally end this war!" said Hermione happily.

"Woah, Hermione, since when are you so enthusiastic about something other than books?" asked Ron playfully.

"Haha, very funny Ronald. I can't stop laughing. But anyway, being saved by your worse enemy does that to you." Answered Hermione sarcastically.

"If you guys are done mocking each other, I'd really like to find Nagini before they leave the Shrieking Shack." Said Harry as a-matter-of-fact.

And they left.

* * *

As the Slytherins were descending the stairs towards the lower floors, they could hear the sound of the battle evolving. When they reached the Entrance and Great Hall, everything was destroyed, people were screaming and blood was everywhere. They could easily distinct many dead people from both sides. As quickly as they could they started throwing hexes towards the deatheaters and helped the order members.

When the other warriors saw them, they were astounded. Both deatheaters and order members. That gave them an advantage and they quickly disarmed, stupefied and killed a lot of deatheaters. Almost everyone belonging to the light side was happy, that these boys were able to separate wrong from right and finally made the correct decision. Soon everyone returned their focus on the on-going war. Suddenly everybody heard a booming voice shouting:

"What the hell do you think you are doing Draco? "

* * *

When the golden trio reached the Shrieking Shack through the Womping Willow, they heard the cold voice of Voldemort talking to someone. They immediately recognized this someone as Severus Snape.

They heard him saying that the forces of good couldn't hold back for long. He wanted to find Harry. But Voldemort would hear no word. He had other things on his mind.

"Severus, stop talking. I understand that the Elder Wand does not work for me as it should. And I know the reason why. As you know, Severus, the Wand belongs to the one that killed his previous master. In this situation, this is you, Severus. And as much as I know you are one of my most loyal deatheaters, I'm afraid I have to kill you. And since I know that Nagini is a little hungry, I'll let her do it" he said smirking. He didn't really care about Snape. It was obvious from the way he was talking about feeding him to his snake, like he was talking about strolling in the park with an ice- cream in hand. Actually, on second thought, Voldemort only liked power.

"My lord, please don't" stuttered Snape

"Goodbye Severus. Send Dumbledore my compliments… Nagini here is your dinner"

and the snake started biting Snape everywhere and cutting big pieces of his flesh and muscles. The Gryffindors could hear Snape scream in pain in the beginning. But then the screaming stopped and the only thing heard was Voldemort saying: "Bon appetite Nagini. Let's go now" and he apparated away.

The golden trio tried everything in their power to save the poor man, who was still trying to hold on to life, but their efforts were futile. The last thing he said was: "I'm sorry for tormenting you all this years, Harry. I was in love with your mother and you remind me of your father that stole her from me. Please don't hate me… Did you know you have your mother's eyes?" and just like that he was gone.

The three friends couldn't contemplate what happened. But they knew one thing: Severus Snape was a heart broken man, not an evil one. They forgave him immediately and began moving to the castle to try and save lives from having a tragic ending just like the one they just witnessed.

* * *

When they reached the Entrance Hall they heard a booming voice saying: "What the hell do you think you are doing Draco?" And then they knew it. Draco Malfoy was in big trouble. They entered the Great Hall just in time to hear a few phrases exchanged between Lucius and Draco Malfoy:

"I am doing what is right _father_ "

"By betraying your family _and_ your master?"

"That snake- faced scumbag you call master is not my master. I am my own self's master and I choose not to obey a soul-less snake, _father_ "

"How dare you, you little coward…CRUCIO" Lucius screamed and Draco fell down writhing in pain. He held the curse for a long time. And it was a strong one. Then out of nowhere, that angelic voice he loved screamed "Expelliarmus" and he felt the course being lifted. After that everything went blank, but not before Draco managed to grasp his wand tightly, mutter "Avada Kedavra" and see his father fall dead on the ground.

All the while he was out, he dreamed of her brown curls cascading down her back and her honey brown eyes looking at him longingly, while she was running away from him playfully, at a green meadow, and him chasing after her.

* * *

Even though the war didn't stop everyone was thrilled at the heroism the heir of the Malfoy fortune showed, by killing his own father.

A female scream was heard.

"No, Draco, no! Please don't be dead! Please, please" Hermione pleaded him while shaking him. "Blaise, Theo, please help me! I can't find a pulse! Please, don't let him be dead." She said while crying. Ron and Harry weren't there to help her. They stayed back to fight, while Theo and Blaise had come to her side to help levitate their friend to the hospital wing, which was full of bleeding people and the smell of blood could make you puke. But they didn't care. They just needed Draco to be alive.

"Wait, Hermione, wait I've got a pulse! It's faint, but it's there" said Theo suddenly.

"Madam Pomfrey, please help us. He is barely alive! He was crucioed by his father. But Draco is almost immune to the cruciatus after so many times he has been hit with it. His father was absolutely enraged when he used it and it was very strong." Said Blaise in one breath.

"Oh dear God, poor boy. Go away children you mustn't see him while I am working on him. Besides there is nothing you can do here." She said and they left.

While they were on the corridor Theo suddenly said:

"Hermione DUCK! … AVADA KEDAVRA… Goodbye you evil son of a bitch… well, that was really easy."

"Oh my god, who the hell was that?" asked Hermione.

"That, my dear, was Theo's lovely father. Such a same you didn't meet him. You would have hated him. Luckily _my_ father died a while ago by the Dark Lord's hand."

"Hey I just killed my father! No one congratulates me? Only Draco deserves attention? I am a human too, people! I have feelings!"said Theo sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Nott… but thanks, anyway…" answered Hermione.

And that's how a strong friendship was created amidst the war.

In the Great Hall, hexes were thrown everywhere, when a black fog circled everyone and a screeching voice was heard.

* * *

" _You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the_ edge of _the Forbidden Forest,_ where it is closest to Hogwarts _. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

After that the fog cleared and so did the deatheaters. Everyone understood the meaning and tried to search for Harry Potter and try to protect him, but he was nowhere to be seen. They knew, however, that Harry would not just give himself up so freely. So they just tried to follow Voldemort's "orders" and mourn for a little while their dead.

First there were the Weasley's, that mourned for Percy. Someone would say that he deserved to die because he was an asshole ever after the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament (a/n: we all know how that ended). But he was still family, a brother and a son, and besides that, just before the beginning of the battle he recognized his mistakes and asked for his family's forgiveness, which he gratefully received. At least he died knowing that his family loved him.

Then there was Tonks, who lost father and husband that day, but gained a cousin. Draco.

There was also Neville, who lost his Grandma, who was heroically showing her courage and wit for her age.

There were the Patil sisters, who became sister, after Padma's death.

There was the death of both Dennis and Colin Creevy, who despite the measures that were taken to protect the first through sixth years, stayed somehow back to fight for the rights of muggleborn witches and wizards.

There were many other deaths among the light side, but there were important accomplishments too.

Such as when Blaise **felt** the need to protect Ginny from Dolohov who almost raped her, because she didn't have her wand, because her mother took it from her so as the 16 year old would not participate in the fight and be safe. Yeah, right. Look where that led. Well, either way, Ginny was well now, had taken her wand back and Blaise almost suffocated from the hugs of the Weasley clan.

Or when Draco and Theo killed their fathers. Yeah, everyone knew about that now.

Or the destruction of Ravenclaw's diadem.

Or Kingsley's and Molly's successful attempt to kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

And with all that the hour was almost up and only a grey pair of eyes, who had just come from the hospital wing, saw the boy who lived walking towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Author's Note: That was chapter italics are direct abstracts from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, by J. K. Rowling. Please rate and review. Next chapter will be up soon.

Kisses

Draco's Wife


	4. Winning, Surviving and Keep going

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… I don't own anything… blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 4- Winning, Surviving and Keep going

* * *

"Potter, wait up!"

"What now, Malfoy?"

"Where are you going?"

"To kill or be killed. Where are you going?"

"Well I did not expect such an answer. _I_ am stopping an idiot from going on a suicide mission."

"Thanks for believing in me Malfoy! It feels really good to have people that believe in you beside you."

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Potter. I never said I don't believe in you. I just say that you can't kill him. Yet."

"Oh and why is that, smartpants?"

"You haven't killed the snake you idiot!"

"Wha- what? What the hell? How the fuck did I forget about that? Oh my God! What am I gonna do now? Wait one sec… and how do you know about that… you were in the hospital wing!"

"My bed had a window with view the Forbidden Forest. I saw Voldemort along with that damned snake and most of the deatheaters there."

"Oh…Uhhh…sorry then… but what happens now? The hour he gave is almost up! And I don't want him running around in the school!"

"Well, I'll help you, as long as I get to kill that stupid snake…it always freaked me out"

"Okay deal!" Harry said and laughed.

* * *

"Okay, so I say we wait until the hour is up" suggested Draco.

"No, we shouldn't wait. He shouldn't get in the castle…" Harry tried to speak.

"Oh Potter, Shut up! Just listen to my reasoning."

"Fine"

"Okay. Voldemort has understood that you are destroying his hocus pocus something right?"

"They are called horcruxes" Draco glared at him. "But you are right."

"Perfect. If I have understood correctly, Nagini is his last horcrux, so that means that he won't leave her side. And right now we can't kill her because every deatheater will be protecting her and her master. However, if we let him go inside he will be too destructed, by trying to find you, and then we can kill her. After that you appear, say Avada Kedavra… and poof…he's dead!"

"Woah Malfoy, that is a good plan… well it's not a plan exactly but it's really good. You just reminded me of Hermione. She always tries to find the best plan and reason with us why it is just perfect. So, we wait 10 minutes, because that is all we have left of the hour, and then I save the world!"

"Uhh… thanks Potter…" Draco muttered while blushing slightly.

* * *

"Well, my dear deatheaters. It looks like wonder boy won't be joining us" hissed Voldemort.

"It seems like we'll go to the castle again, after all. It's a shame we have to spoil so much magical blood, but what else shall we do." Smirked Voldemort.

"Now go my deatheaters. The victory is almost ours!"

How wrong he was…

* * *

The battle proceeded from where it had ended. Draco had informed Theo and Blaise of the 'plan' and together they were searching for Nagini, while protecting each other.

Harry was dueling with Voldemort himself and no one had the upper hand. Yet. At a moment, Harry tripped and almost gave him an advantage, but luckily Hermione and Ron were close and were able to protect Harry while he found his footing. Then they left him to continue his duel. At that moment, Harry saw a glimpse of blonde running a few meters away from him and shouting "Fiendfyre" Then, Harry and Voldemort both felt the most excruciating pain they had ever felt. And they knew it. The snake was dead.

Hermione and Ron, also saw the three Slytherins chasing the snake and killing it. However the others only saw a glimpse of Ron's red hair.

* * *

"Draco what the hell? You'll burn the whole castle!" said Theo worriedly.

"Don't worry Theo. _I_ happen to know how to control the fiendfyre." Said Draco while watching the snake burning down.

"Then why didn't you stop it before you idiot?" asked Blaise.

"Because, only its producer can control it and since Crabbe didn't know how, we were doomed. However it is very simple really." Said Draco while there were only a few ashes of the snake left and the fire almost got out of control.

"Finite Incantatem" pronounced Draco and the fire was extinguished.

"Well Crabbe must have been really thick to not be able to do that" exclaimed Blaise.

"He was. But I just killed Voldemort's pet and I don't even get a "Well done"?"

"No you don't, because we helped too. Had it not been for us throwing hexes to immobilize it, you wouldn't have made it."

"Just shut up and watch the fight over there…" he showed them where Potter and Voldemort where having a… conversation?

* * *

"It's over, Riddle. All your horcruxes are destroyed. It all ends now!"

"It surely does, Potter. I am ready to destroy you right now. Horcruxes or not I am still the greatest wizard of all times."

"No, you are not. Dumbledore is."

"And look where he is now! In a white marble tomb. And I am the master of the Elder Wand."

"You wish. You thought that by killing Snape you became it's master. That's where you are wrong. Snape was never its master. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore that night at the Astronomy Tower and since then he was its master. Until I disarmed him at Malfoy Manor. And now the Elder Wand belongs to me. As do the resurrection stone and the Cloak of Invisibility"

Now Voldemort was furious. If Harry did really possess all these things then that meant that Potter was the Master of Death. And if he killed him then he automatically became the Master of Death.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Volddemort.

"EXPELLIARMUS" but Harry was ready.

Had Voltemort had his soul intact, or if his horcruxes still existed, he might have been able to kill Harry. But that was not the case. Harry's curse overpowered Voldemort's and before anyone knew Voldemort was lying on the floor. Dead.

Suddenly the Hall erupted in cheers. Harry Potter had finally defeated the Dark Lord.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the school staff were trying to fix the school, but even with magic it was pretty difficult.

Every person bearing the Dark Mark was almost immediately caught and restrained in Azkaban. Even Blaise, Theo and Draco. However Kingsley Shacklebolt had, secretly, assured them that they would be free, because of their contribution in the final battle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were assaulted by reporters daily. They received congratulations from every part of wizarding Europe, since Voldemort was a threat for the whole continent. Ron and Hermione had started their relationship pretty well, but as the time was passing they fought more every day. Usually about minor stuff, but it was obvious that they were not going to last very long. Currently they were discussing about returning for their last year at Hogwarts.

"You guys I really want to get back for our last year." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Why should we go back Hermione? We are given places as Aurors at the ministry, without even our N.E.W.T.s" said Ron.

"Because, Ronald, I do not want to become an Auror. And besides, I really want to win my job in the wizarding world, not just have it handed over just because I am a war heroine. I might be terrible at it!"

"Oh come on Hermione you are not terrible at anything and you know it. Either way I am not going back. I've had enough of Hogwarts. And none of us are going either. We are going to take this opportunity." Said Ron angrily.

"Oh Jesus, Ronald, you are such a child! I don't care what you say I am going back to finish my education. Who are you to order me about what to do?"

"I am your boyfriend if you haven't noticed!"

"And this means that I must obey your every wish?" Hermione now had that look in her eyes that said "Back off or I'll make you"

"Don't be ridiculous. I never ordered you to do anything. I was merely suggesting. Let's ask Harry. Hey Harry, what is your opinion on the subject?" mumbled Ron. He had seen a lot of times that look on Hermione's eyes and knew when it was time to back off or there would be severe consequences.

"Sorry mate, but I think Hermione is right. We should really finish our education. Besides all the while we were hunting horcruxes I missed it terribly. Hogwarts is my second home after the Burrow." Said Harry annoyed with his friends' constant bickering.

"Okay then it is settled we are going back to Hogwarts." Said Ron.

"I thought I told you Ronald that you are in no position to order me!" screamed Hermione and stormed off. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to break up with him, but hoped he would do it first. She also was looking forward to going to the deatheater trials in a few days. That night she slept dreaming about his cocky smirk and his mesmerizing blue-grey eyes.

* * *

At the same time, at his cell in Azkaban that he was sharing with Blaise and Theo, Draco was thinking about her and when he would see her again in a few days in his trial, when Blaise spoke.

"I can't believe the war is finally over. Now Draco can go and sweep Granger in his arms and take her in a far away country where they can live happily until they are 150 and have 20 kids, 50 grandchildren and 100 great grandchildren." He laughed.

"Oh shut up Zabini. We know that this is the future you are dreaming with the Weaslette. I know how you became her hero that day. But sadly she is not available. She is with Potter, as Hermione is with the Weasel. They will never be ours." Sighed Draco.

"You are right man, you are right" Blaise sighed too. He didn't know it, but Draco was not right. Harry and Ginny broke up almost a year ago .

When Harry's name was mentioned, Theo felt a slight pang of jealousy. He didn't know why, but he was furious with himself.

* * *

Author's Note: That was part four! Sorry for the delay, but my parents had this insane idea, that I should go to summer school.

I don't know when the next part will be up, but I hope it's soon.

Kisses,

Draco's wife


	5. The Death Eater Trials

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5- The Death Eater Trials

* * *

The days passed very quickly and suddenly the trials were on the next day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were invited to defend Blaise, Draco and Theo, who were being judged in a group trial, because of their minimal crimes.

"I don't think we should do it" said Ron.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"Defend the Deatheater ferret and his friends." Answered Ron.

"Are you crazy Ron? They risked their lives for our cause and we should just let them rot in Azkaban?" said an angry Hermione.

"Yeah, why not? It could be a payback for tormenting us all those years!" answered Ron.

"You would really let someone innocent be convicted to The Kiss just to pay them back for calling you names? Didn't you see how two of them killed their parents and one saved your sister? Are you really that daft?" she said and stormed out, not waiting for an answer.

"She is right you know. If you don't want to do it, it's fine but I am going. I won't let innocent people lose their souls and rot in hell." Said Harry and left, too.

* * *

"So guys, tomorrow is our trial. Anyone nervous?" asked Theo.

"No, Theo, our brains are above the clouds." Answered Blaise sarcastically.

"I'll take that as yes then… However someone's head _is_ above the clouds." He said while looking at Draco who was looking at the ceiling.

"Who, Draco? He is like that since I woke up today. I don't think he slept at all. He is probably thinking about seeing Granger." Blaise told him.

"Where is she? Where is Hermione?" cried Draco suddenly and jumped off the bed.

"Relax, man, she's not here, but don't worry, you'll see her in 12 hours." It was 9 o' clock in the evening and the trial was at 9 o'clock the next day.

Draco grumbled. "Just let me sleep…"

"Sweet dreams Drake… dream of Granger and yourself sitting under a tree K-I-S…"

"SHUT UP THEO"

After that they all tried to sleep, because the next day was the big day. However neither the Gryffindors nor the Slytherins could sleep. Well, except Ron. No one can steal his sleep or his food. Fact.

* * *

The next morning everyone was quite anxious. Ron decided that he would go with Harry and Hermione at the Ministry, but he would not interfere at all. Draco, Theo and Blaise, despite being assured by Kingsley that he would do everything in his power to save them from prison, they couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the upcoming trial.

When the clock struck 8:45 Hermione, Harry and Ron flooed to the Ministry, Hermione and Harry feeling a flutter in their hearts, neither knowing why.

At 8:45, also, Kingsley went to the Slytherins and once again told them that everything would go well. Draco felt smug, because if everything went well today, then he would be able to begin a new life which might have Hermione in it. A man could dream. On the other hand, Theo didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter.

Before anyone understood it the clocks struck 9:00 and the trial begun.

"Today, on the 17th of July 2011 at 9 o' clock, we have gathered here to judge and punish or clear three men from the offences they commited." Begun Rufus Scrimgeour.

"These men are the following: Draco Lucius Malfoy, born on 5th June 1993, 18 years old, Theodore Thomas Nott, born on 21st April 1993, 18 years old and Blaise Amadeus Zabini, born on 23rd January 1993, 18 years old." He continued. (a/n : remember they are supposed to be 18 in 2011)

"They have been accused of being deatheaters, of bearing the dark mark, of participating in muggle murders, participating in the intrusion of the deatheaters in Hogwarts castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the murder of Albus Dumbledore. We may now listen to their explanations. Mr Malfoy you may begin" he ended.

"Thank you Mr. Scrimgeour. To many of you I might be known as Draco Malfoy, rich prat - sorry for the word- , pureblood supporter, daddy's boy, the son of the Deatheater and later as a Deatheater. I will not say that I didn't support Voldemort, because I even have the Dark Mark to prove it , but I was forced to join him." Many people gasped at his name.

"In the beginning of my school life, I believed all this bullshit – sorry again for the word – about pureblood superiority, but only for the first year. I saw that a muggleborn was, _is_ the brightest witch of our age and started questioning these beliefs. By the end of the fifth year I had stopped believing in this nonsense for a while, but could not show it to the world, because I was afraid of more of my father's severe punishments. However that year my father disappointed Lord Voldemort, by neither capturing Harry Potter at the Department of Mysteries nor bringing him some prophesy that he wanted." A lot of people gasped again.

"So, in order to "redeem" my family's name Lord Voldemort initiated me in the deatheaters and gave me the mission of killing professor Dumbledore, threatening that if I failed he would kill my family and myself. I couldn't help but try to accomplish this mission because I was afraid for mine and my parents' lives. Just last year, I managed to bring the deatheaters in the castle, but could not kill him. After that I lived at Malfoy Manor for almost a year, but I never took part in muggle murders. My mother and Severus Snape persuaded Him that I was still just a child. Anyway, when the right time came I made the right choice and helped to kill Voldemort. I also don't feel the least bit sorry about killing my father. When we were in the battle he was just another deatheater. Thank you for listening to me." He concluded.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. We move forward to Mr. Nott. You may begin."

"Thank you sir. I, too, was forced to join Voldemort, but not by Voldemort himself. My father crucioed me many times and I only joined Him when he threatened me with death. So I do bare the dark mark. When I was in school I believed the "blood superiority" thing, but I never showed it to muggleborns and halfbloods. I did not participate in the intrusion of the deatheaters in Hogwarts and neither in Dumbledore's death, because I only joined his forces last Christmas. However, I participated in one muggle murder with other deatheaters and it was the worst thing I had ever seen. I don't believe in blood superiority anymore, because as you know, a muggleborn is the brightest witch of her age and a halfblood defeated the darkest wizard of all times, who was also a halfblood. In the end I, too, made the right decision and joined the forces of good. That is all I had to say. Thank you." Said Theo.

"Thank you Mr Nott. Mr Zabini, you may begin."

" Thank you sir. Just like Draco and Theo, I was forced to join Voldemort with the same way Theo was. I never believed in pureblood superiority and I paid for it. I did not participate in the intrusion of the deatheaters in Hogwarts and neither in Dumbledore's death, but I joined Him right after by force. And when I say force, I mean the cruciatus curse. I also took part in a few muggle murders, but I never enjoyed them and neither commited the crime myself. I, just like Theo and Draco, made the right decision in the final battle and joined Harry Potter. I am, also, guilty as charged about bearing the dark mark." Said Blaise last.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Now in the defendants' defense we have 2 war heroes. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, born on the 19th of September 1993, age 17 and Mr. Harry James Potter, born on the 31st of July 1993, age 17. Miss Granger, you may begin."

At the sound of their names the crowd erupted in cheers and claps and whistles.

"SILENCE" shouted Scrimgeour and it was silent.

"Miss Granger you may begin"

"Thank you. I don't have much to say. I firmly believe that these three men here are innocent. They may have had a lot of prejudices in their younger years, but they don't anymore. Had it not been for Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini, it's possible that we wouldn't have won the war. Also I remember Mr. Malfoy, when he was given the task of killing Dumbledore. He was very depressed, always ate and slept very little, his grades dropping radically. About Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini, I remember them returning to school after Christmas and Easter breaks bruised and somehow depressed, so that shows that they really were tortured for not hating or not showing that they hate muggleborns. Last but not least I state that the three of them are innocent, because, even if it was in the last moment, they were brave enough to defy Voldemort" by now many reporters had passed out from hearing Voldemort's name too many times "and kill family members in order to fight for our side. The good side. That's all. Thank you."

"Well, Miss Granger. Your speech was very enlightening. Last but definitely not least, Mr. Potter you may begin."

Theo was mentally kicking himself right now for thinking that Harry Potter had a cute butt.

Draco found Hermione's outfit and tone of voice very hot and was struggling not to have a hard-on in the middle of the courtroom.

Blaise found Ginny among the onlookers flashing him an encouraging smile and his heart melted instantly.

Seriously, now, how can someone have this kind of thoughts in the middle of the courtroom? Anyway…

"I don't have much to say either." Harry began. "I remember having my suspicions that Malfoy was a deatheater before the intrusion. However, as Hermione mentioned, he wasn't a happy person that year. He was miserable. The night Dumbledore died, I was there, on the Astronomy tower, stunned and hidden under my invisibility cloak. I saw that Malfoy tried to avoid killing him and didn't want to do it, even though his parents' lives depended on it. And in the end he didn't do it. Also, when Hermione, Ron and I were captured and brought in Malfoy Manor he said he didn't recognize us, even though he did. And then in the final battle he took our side and even killed his father and Voldemort's last horcrux, Nagini, his snake. As for Nott and Zabini, I, too, remember them returning after holidays battered and bruised. They never showed their hatred towards muggleborns or me as the rest of the Slythrins did. Last but not lest, the day we were at Malfoy Manor, when Ron and I escaped the dungeons I remember them being in chains and in a very bad state, after probably being crucioed.

In my opinion, these men here, are war heroes and just because they are branded with the Dark Mark for life, we should not judge them for that, but for their acts when it mattered. They probably deserve an Order of Merlin and the respect of the wizarding community more than many people. Thank you for listening." He concluded.

"Another very enlightening speech. Thank you Mr. Potter. Please give us a few minutes for me and the Wizengamot to decicde." Scrimgeour said and cast a silencing charm around them.

After a few long minutes full of tension in the room, Scrimgeour lifted the charm and spoke.

"The Wizengamot has come to a decision. Having taken into consideration the facts that were spoken, after truth serum was unknowingly administered, both to the accused and their defenders, we decided that Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott and Mr Zabini are cleared of all charges, except for bearing the Dark Mark. Their punishment will be a fee of 2 million galleons each. To some this fee may seem extravagant, but we are aware of the fact that their fortunes are estimated to be over 500 billion galleons each." (a/n : I have dreams people, don't judge ;) )

Everybody was speechless. Slowly, smiles rose on the faces of the three Slytherins.

The wizengamot stood and left and so did everyone else. Harry and Hermione made to go, but Zabini's voice held them back.

"Hey, Potter, Granger? Thanks. A lot. Without you we would probably be rotting in Azkaban for life"

"Your welcome Zabini." Said Harry.

"Hey guys, will you go back to school in September?" asked Hermione.

The Slytherins looked at her with amused looks.

"The bookworm asks about school? How original!" snorted Theo amused.

"Shut up Nott. Yeah we are. Are you?" said Draco.

"I don't know about Ron and Harry but I am." Said Hermione

"Me and Ginny too, we don't know, though about Ron. He didn't like much the idea." Added Harry.

"On that note, how are things with you and Weaslette?" asked Blaise seemingly uninterested, but waiting his answer anxiously.

"What things? Me and Ginny broke it off a long time ago. We don't really match. We are better off as friends." He answered and Blaise couldn't hide a small smile and Theo felt an inexplicable flutter.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Draco. " I assume that the same does not stand for you and Weasel, Granger?" he asked, but hoping she would say they broke up.

"Not exactly. We really fight a lot and if he keeps his stance against me I might break up with him. However we are still together." She answered and then added a little flushed: "Damn truth serum. I said too much. Gahh… Harry let's go. Miss Weasley will be waiting."

"We were happy to have a civilized conversation with you, but we really have to go. Miss Weasly will kill us. So I guess we'll see you at school?" Harry asked and threw a glance towards Theo.

"Yeah you will." He answered.

"Bye, then" said Harry not wanting to go.

"Yes, bye, let's go Harry, move!" said Hermione still flustered and pulled him towards the exit.

* * *

That day really went well for the Slytherins. They had smiles on their faces and little flutters in their hearts. They couldn't wait for September 1st.

Author's Note: I am terribly sory for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please rate and review!

Kisses

Draco's Wife


	6. Letters

Disclaimer: One day I may, might, probably but not possibly, be able to buy the Harry Potter universe. Until then it belongs to J. K. Rowling…

Chapter 6- Letters

July passed very quickly for the residents of the Barrow. Today was the 2nd of August and all its occupants were having lunch. Suddenly Erol came crashing on the table with 5 letters tied on his claws.

"Oh that bird! One day he'll die mid-air. We must buy a new owl. What are these letters?" said Miss Weasley exasperated.

"It must be our letters from Hogwarts. But why are there 5 of them? We are only four" wondered Ginny and started giving them out. " Oh there is one for Fred and George in here."

"Well George, do you think they are inviting us to finish our 7th year?"

"I don't know brother… they might want to make us teachers. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Oh just shut up and open the letters… Oh damn they want me to repeat 6th year. I thought I could go to 7th with you guys. And I am a prefect."said Ginny. "Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked after Hermione let out a squeal. Instead of answering, Hermione gave her her letter.

" _Dear Miss Granger,_ " began the letter and so began Ginny.

" _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to complete your education at Hogwarts, if you wish. This year, Hogwarts, will try to see beyond the war and bring peace and harmony into the students' lives. It's a repetition year, since last year nothing was taught._

 _I would also like to inform you that if you return you will be Head Girl. You'll have the same privileges as prefects plus a common room for the Heads only, which will include your own private bedroom._

 _The books that you'll need for this year are included in the envelope, along with your Head Girl badge. Should_ _you deny to return, the badge and letter will disappear immediately._

 _If you accept, then I'll be waiting for you and the Head Boy in the Heads compartment at 11:30 on September 1st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_ "

"Omg Hermione that's amazing! Will you accept?" asked Ginny.

"Of course I will. I have been preparing for this moment since 1st year" answered Hermione.

"Well, sis, if you thought that was amazing wait till you hear this…" began George and Fred started reading their letter.

" _Dear Mr. Weasley and Weasley,_

 _I am offering to you the job of Potions and DADA Proffesors, along with the title of Gryffindor Heads. I am aware that this might be a shock for you, both, but I remember both of your potions and DADA O.W.L.s and grades (until you fled) being exceptional. Also, after such a terrible war, some fun and jokes will be very helpful for students and staff. You can choose who teaches what between yourselves. If you wish to accept, please inform me by the 15th of August the latest._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_ "

Everybody was silent. Nobody expected that. Suddenly Harry spoke:

"After what we just heard I don't really think it matters, but I am captain of the quidditch team and Ron is a prefect."

Nobody heard him though. They were still staring at Fred and George with mouths agape, until Molly spoke: "I can't belive this! My twin babies professors! We are so having a party tonight. Harry, darling did you say something?"

"Never mind Miss Weasley"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's party!" screamed the twins, moved their wands and music started to play. During the party they decided that they would accept the job-Fred the potions and George DADA- if they were able to have the weekends free to visit their store. Hermione, Harry and Ginny accepted to return, happily and Ron accepted with a mumbled "fine". That same night Ron almost raped Hermione…

* * *

Many miles away in Wiltshire, in Malfoy Manor, Theo, Blaise and Draco were also reading their letters. They did not expect to be so easily allowed to return to Hogwarts. The most unexpected thing was the fact that Draco became Head Boy.

"That can't be right" he mumbled.

"Of course it can't be they are letting former Deatheaters in the castle willingly." Said Theo

"She is giving us a chance for redemption guys…" started Blaise but was cut off by Draco:

"She made me Head Boy"

"Is she crazy?" shouted Blaise and Theo at the same time.

"Woah … thanks for believing in me." Said Draco sarcastically. "But yeah, she probably is crazy. I am going to meet her. Today."

"Do you want us with you?" asked Blaise.

"If you want to come, then come" he answered.

"Okay then. I'll sleep here." Said Theo.

"Urghh, let him be Drake. I am coming with you."

And so the boys left and headed to Hogwarts…

* * *

Back at the Burrow everybody celebrated. Miss Weasley decided that since 6 of her children (she considered Harry and Hermione hers) had such important roles in the next school year, there should be some firewhisky. All the men were drunk before the sundown and now Ron was desperately trying to snog Hermione.

"Ron, please, go away. You smell terribly" she said as he fought him.

"Come on baby kiss me and then let's have sex."

"No Ron, no. I'm not ready." She cried

"You are such a prude 'Mione. Doesn't matter I'll have you either way" he said and forced his lips on hers and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Ron! Please stop. I don't want to." Now the tears were running freely.

"SHUT UP! You'll like it"

It seems like Hermione had a guardian angel, because at the next moment Ginny appeared and pulled Ron away from Hermione. He was restricted by his father and Bill who were not so drunk. Ginny came close to Hermione who was sobbing soundly. Then with a loud crack Ron apparated away to do something that would have never crossed Hermione's mind…

* * *

Now Blaise and Draco were in Hogwarts.

"Professor Mc Gonagall wait a moment." Shouted Draco.

"Oh. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. You startled me. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She said.

"Good evening professor. Draco and I are here because we wanted to ask why are you letting us come back for our last year and made Draco head boy, after everything that happened." Answered Blaise.

"Oh dear children!" she said and hugged them. "Why would I not let you come back? After everything that you went through for our side you thought that I should not let you back ? That is ridiculous. You are not deatheaters. And as for Mr. Malfoy's position, he is academically second only to Miss Granger. Why would I not make you head boy? You should know that I am very proud of you both. However you shouldn't have come here. Students are not allowed here during the summer." She told them.

With a quick thanks, they both left, happy with how things went.

* * *

" For the last time Ginny I am fine. I don't want to stay here though and have to see him first thing in the morning" hissed Hermione.

"Fine then. Where are you going?"

"I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days then I'll go to my parents' house and clean up a little bit."

"Alone? Maybe after your parents died you need someone with you there." After Hermione's parents departed for Australia, they had a car accident a few days before the final battle.

"No, Ginny, I need some time alone. Please tell your mum thanks for her hospitality." She said and before Ginny could say something she apparated away.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Tom the bartender.

"Hi Tom. I just need a room for a few days."

"Of course Miss Granger. Here is your key. Room 23. Have a nice stay."

"Thanks Tom. Oh and if anyone asks for me say I am not available."

"Will do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and climbed the stairs. A few doors before her own she heard:

"Oh RON! Oh fuck. That's it. Ahhh"

"Oh Yes Lav you are so hot. Ahhh"

Hermione was terrified. This couldn't be the Ron and Lavender she knew. Could it?

"Alohomora" she whispered and could not believe at what she saw…

"Ron?" she asked in a small voice.

At the sound of her voice a red head popped up.

"Hermione, wait it's not what you think…" but he couldn't finish. Hermione strode into the room and slapped him as hard as she could. His cheek was as red as his hair in a few seconds.

"Go to hell Ronald Weasley" she whispered and left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey people! As always, sorry for the delay…it 's been a busy summer. Next chapter will be back to school. Also I must inform you that before the summer ends this story will be finished. Okay, so please R&R.

Love ya,

Draco's wife


	7. Revelations and the Train Ride

Disclaimer: I can assure you that on my I.D. is not written the name J. …

* * *

Chapter 7- Revelations and the train ride

* * *

After what she saw in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't feel sad. Not at all. Probably furious and just a bit relieved. You see, Hermione didn't love Ron for a long time. When he asked her to be his girlfriend her feelings had already started to fade. But he went behind her back and had sex with Lavender. Lavender! THE Gryffindor slut! And that's what made her so angry but at the same time relief flooded over her, because now she wouldn't have to hurt Ron's feelings and destroy their friendship. But Ron just **had** to be stupid and do all that on his own…

A few days later she left the Leaky Cauldron and went back to her parents' home. Until it was clean and proper for humans to live in ( because after a year empty it was full of dust and spiders) the summer had almost ended. Today it was the 29th and her and Ginny had arranged to meet in Diagon Alley to buy their school stuff. Currently they were at a new café shop near Madam Malkin's, conversing about Ron…

"He did WHAT?" bellowed Ginny.

"Shhh don't shout. And you are not deaf. I told you I caught him red-handed shagging Lavender" replied Hermione calmly.

"Oh poor 'Mione. I swear when I see him again I'll kill him. Together with mum and Harry." Said Ginny.

"No need to Ginny, but please lets just not talk about it ok? It really makes me very mad. How are George and Fred?"

"As you wish Hermione. But if you need anything I'm always here for you. The twins are just fine. The shop is blooming and they make a lot of money. Just a week ago they _forced_ me to go shopping with them and bought me a whole new wardrobe. And today they gave me more than enough galleons to buy everything I need for school at its best quality. They asked McGonagall if they could leave the castle the weekends to visit the shop and she allowed it. Also they hired Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson to take care of it on the weekdays." She answered.

"That's great news Gin. I am very happy for them. However it'll be weird for all of us to have them as teachers. Anyway, I think we should go buy our stuff."

"Ok let's go."

"Do you mind if we make a stop at Gringotts' for a while? I need to take some money from my vault."

"No, not a problem"

* * *

At Gringotts':

Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of a goblet.

"Good Morning Miss Granger. How may assist you today?" asked the Goblet.

"Good morning to you too, sir. I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault, no.345" said Hermione kindly.

" I'm sorry Miss Granger, but your vault is no longer no 345, because it was too small to fit all your wealth."

"Uhh what do you mean. I have only a few hundred galleons in my vault."

"Not anymore Miss Granger. As from the death of your parents their fortune became yours and is estimated at about 1 million galleons. It was transferred automatically here from the muggle bank. Also there is the war compensation which is estimated to be 5 billion galleons for each person of the Golden Trio, because of their contribution in this war."

"Oh my Merlin… are you sure?" she was speechles.

"Absolutely Miss Granger. Your new vault is no 756. Do you still want to make the withdrawal?"

"Uhh ye… yeah…"

When they got out of there Hermione asked Ginny if she knew. The redhead said that she knew but wanted it to be a surprise for her. After that they went to buy their stuff.

* * *

31st of August:

Back in Wiltshire, the Slytherins were sprawled in the huge pool of the Malfoy Manor, where they had taken permanent residence in, because all their familie's Manors were enormous and since they had no other residents, the boys decided to stay in Malfoy Manor together because it was the biggest and the most luxurious of all.

"Guys… tomorrow is the 1st . We are going back" said Theo.

"Yes we are. Finally. I missed my beautiful Weaslette." Said Blaise

"At least you have a chance at stealing her heart. Hermione is with the Weasel…" added Draco sadly. "And she hates me because of all those years of name calling"

"Oh come on Drake… go make a truce with her and try to be her friend. Besides didn't you hear what she said after our trial? She and the weasel were fighting a lot at the time. I'm sure they have already broken up." Said Theo on an intelligence outburst.

"Shut up Nott. You don't know how it is to love, really love someone who will never reciprocate your feelings." Said Draco.

"Actually guys I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Uhh I err… I think I might be bisexual…" said Theo cautiously.

At that moment Draco was trying to get out of the pool but failed when he heard that and fell in with a loud splash. Blaise, who was drinking firewhiskey, started coughing viciously, because he almost choked on it.

After a few minutes Blaise calmed down and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"You are both such drama queens… I mean, Blaise, that I think I have feelings for a boy. He is our age…" started Theo but was cut off by Draco.

"Woah, woah, slow down man! How did that happen? I hope it's not me you will be fawning over"

"Hmmm… it all started when we defected actually. He was so strong and leader- like. And then at our trials his butt was so cute. I'll rename him to 'The boy- who- made-Theo- have- a- hard-on-for-both-genders' sighed Theo.

"Wait, wait , you mean to tell us that you are fawning over POTTER?" asked Blaise freaked out.

"Yeah."

And then everything went black for Blaise. Luckily, he had managed to come out of the water a few seconds before and he didn't drown.

"Okay. Go for it man." Said Draco calmly.

"What?"

"I said go for it. I might not like Potter, but as long as you don't chase after me then I wish you good luck. Also you should follow your own advice about the friends thing. It'll help. Oh and just for the record I always thought that Potter was gay."

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" said Theo sarcastically.

"He died mate. And then a new Draco was born because of the Gryffindor princess."

All the while Blaise was lying on the hard marble out of the pool. When he woke up he apologized for his behavior, saying he just freaked out and then good luck.

Everything was fine.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors packed their trunks and awaited nervously the next day. Except for Ron. Always except for Ron. He was fucking Lavender again, who btw was returning to Hogwarts, too.

* * *

Kings Cross station, September 1st ,10:55, Platform 9 ¾ :

Ronald was disgusting again. He was trying to eat Lavender's face, it seemed.

"Ughh I can't believe him. He is not even ashamed to do that in front of Hermione" said Harry.

"Let's go guys. He is not worth it. Do you want to sit to the Head's compartment with me? I hope the Head Boy won't mind." Said Hermione putting on a grimace that showed her disgust."

"Yeah, sure Hermione" said Ginny appalled by her brother's behavior.

"OK" said Harry, obviously disgusted, too.

And they boarded the train.

On the other side of the Platform a blonde boy with silver-blue eyes was grinning almost madly.

* * *

"Hey Malfoy, what are you smiling at like a mad man?" asked Blaise who hadn't seen anything yet.

"Look over there. The weasel is eating Brown's face off. Hermione saw. You know what her reaction was? One of pure disgust. Nothing else. You know what that means?

That she doesn't care about the weasel anymore." Said Draco in one breath.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Head's compartment. I bet she is Head Girl and that Potter and Weaslette will sit with her." Said Theo and they, too, boarded the train.

* * *

In the Head's compartment, the Gryffindors were awed. The compartment was at least double in its size from the other compartments. Instead of train-seats it had 2 plush black couches. Under the window there was a small cabinet with everything the trolley lady sold, free.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the three Slytherins.

"I knew it! I told you guys that Granger was Head Girl!" they heard a voice say.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing in the Head's compartment Nott?" said Ginny.

"I am not doing anything Red. Draco is. He is Head Boy." Said Theo simply.

"Congratulations Malfoy" said Hermione with slightly pink cheeks.

"You too, Granger." Said Draco seemingly indifferent.

"Hermione" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"That's my name. You can call me Hermione. All of you. We are not enemies anymore, are we?" she replied hopefully.

"I guess we are not, Hermione." Smiled Draco.

"So how about a truce?" asked Ginny " I mean after the final battle I think we could all try to become friends?" she concluded uncertainly.

 _Friends…_ no one wanted just that. But it was a start.

"I agree with Ginny. We should forget the past and make a new start." Said Harry wisely.

"So truce?" asked Hermione.

"No problem with me. Truce." Answered Blaise.

"Truce" agreed Theo.

"Truce" agreed Draco and they shook hands. The sparks were flying everywhere.

This was the beginning of a very strong friendship…

* * *

They decided to sit together for 2 reasons: 1) Hermione and Draco were Heads and had to sit in the Heads' compartment, but they also wanted their friends with them and 2) It was a fine opportunity to start knowing each other. They all had a great time with each other but without anyone noticing it was 11:30 and McGonagall was inside.

"Good morning professor." They all said together.

"Good morning students. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, as you know I am here to talk about your duties."

"Would you like the rest of us to leave professor?" asked Harry.

"I don't mind, as long as Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger don't either" she replied and Hermione and Draco shrugged.

"Well, okay then." She talked again and gave both of them some parchments: "In these parchments you will find all of your duties and privileges as Heads of Hogwarts in full detail. But let me go over them quickly. Firstly, you are to have a meeting with all the prefects by Monday the latest so as to inform them of their duties. Secondly your curfew is at 1 o' clock in the morning every day, but at least 3 times a week you have to do rounds up until that time. Also you are to plan all the major events, which are: a Halloween party, an early Christmas Ball, something about Valentine's Day and finally a Ball on 2nd May in memory of the Battle of Hogwarts. Furthermore you must eat breakfast in the Grate Hall from Monday to Friday. Moreover, you have access to the library and the Restricted Section anytime, until your curfew. Additionally you should watch every Quidditch match, except Mr. Malfoy, when your team has a game (a/n: Draco is Quidditch captain, too). Also you can strip off and award points to students. ast but not least, you are to keep up the good job, keep your grades high and give a good example to younger children. I want this year to be a year without hatred especially between Gryffindors and Slytherins and I am very happy to observe people from the 2 houses already having civil conversations. And I think that was all. Any questions?"

"Not from me." Said Hermione.

"Neither me" said Draco.

"Perfect. After the feast is over I would like you to wait in the Grate Hall for me to lead you to your Common room. Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." She said and left.

After that the train ride was simply fantastic. The teenagers had conversations with each other, they learnt a lot about everyone, they played a few games of exploding snap and laughed when someone ate a bad tasting 'Bertie Bott's every flavored beans'. When they found cards of Harry and Hermione inside the Chocolate Frogs the situation was simply ridiculous. Harry and Hermione blushed furiously, while the rest almost fell of their seats from laughter. They also talked about Ron's cheating when they found his card. The Slytherins were kind of sorry for Hermione, even Draco. Okay, he wanted her to brake up with the weasel but not like that. Hermione didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Harry and Draco also played wizard chess and Draco crashed Harry, much to Harry's disappointment. All in all, the ride was really great for everyone.

* * *

When the train stopped, they all boarded the same carriage and only when they reached the Grate Hall did the Gryffindors separate from the Slytherins in order to go to their respective tables.

The Slytherin table had very few people from 5th year and up Specifiacally, in 7th year there were only 7 teens: Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass(a/n: I know they are not twins in reality), whose parents did not participate in the war, Nick Vermin, a new kid from Durmstrang and Millicent Bullstrode, whose parents, also, did not participate in the war.

At the Gryffindor table Ron and Lavender were, yes you guessed correctly, snogging. Again.

This year there was double the amount of children to be sorted, because the previous year muggleborns were not allowed in Hogwarts and many blood-traitor families did not send their children to school from fear. All in all there were 20 Gryffindors, 23 Hufflepuffs, 18 Ravenclaws and 15 Slytherins sorted.

After the sorting ended McGonagall went to the podium to speak:

"Welcome and Welcome back, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. I am your new Headmistress and transfiguration teacher. I wish to voice my hopes that this will be a new year, different from the last ones. Hopefully, this year there will be no house or blood prejudices. The war that just ended brought a lot of casualties, many families were destroyed, but I hope that we are moving towards happier times. On a happier note, we have new teachers for DADA and potions, Mr. George Weasley and Mr. Fred Weasley, respectively. I would also like to congratulate your Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. Finally, the Quidditch captains are: for Gryffindor Mr. Harry Potter, for Hufflepuff Miss Hannah Abbot, for Ravenclaw Mr. Ernie McMillan and for Slytherin Mr. Draco Malfoy. Last but not least I'd like to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden and that curfew is at 10 p.m. Have a good and progressive year. Thank you."

With that, dinner appeared on the table. When everyone was done, the prefects led the first years to their common rooms and the Heads stayed behind in order to follow professor McGonagall to their own common room…

* * *

Author's Note: I am a TERRIBLE person I know… but the promise that I gave in the last chapter about finishing the story in August still stands. Please r&r.

Love ya,

Draco's wife xoxoxo


	8. First Days Back

Disclaimer: How much would I love to be J. ? No one really knows…

* * *

Chapter 8- The first days back

* * *

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Shall we go to your dormitories?"

They both nodded and started following McGonagall.

"Now, kids, the dorms are in the South tower, far away from every other common room. They are also a long distance from classes, the Great Hall, library etc. They are placed there in order to help maintain the Head Students' privacy and quiet, so as to keep up with their schoolwork and Head business. Of course your friends are allowed in, but I would suggest that you not give the password to more than 2 of them, each, for safety issues. The password will change once a month, again for safety."

Suddenly, after a very long trip, they came to a halt in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Gryffindor. They were bickering, like Slytherins and Gryffindors often do.

"I will not tolerate a Mudblood in the Head dormitories" Slytherin said.

"Salazar, the fact that she is a Muggleborn should not influence your judgement. If she is smart and capable enough to be Head Girl, then she should be. Besides, she belongs to my house, not yours." Gryffindor said.

"Shut up, Godrick! I don't care if she is in your house, she is still a Mudblood. At least the Head Boy is from the noble Malfoy line and…"

"Salazar, Godrick, please. These are our new Heads, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. The first password will be unity." Said McGonagall.

" Of course Minerva. Have a nice day. Please come in." exclaimed Gryffindor.

"Whatever…" grumped Slytherin.

"Come, children." She said and walked in.

On the first step in their new dorms they were astounded. The common room was as big as every other common room. The dominant colors were red and green (a/n: how unusual… I know…) with some gold and silver here and there. There was a huge fireplace on the left wall ( from the portrait- door) with a wooden table in front of it. In front of the table there was a black leather couch and each of the table's sides there were a crimson and an emerald- green armchair.

On the right side of the room there was a relatively small kitchen, equipped with muggle devices, such as fridge, oven, ceramic hob etc. and non- expiring food stuff.

In front of them there were three doors. The left one was green with a silver serpent (obviously Draco's) and the right one was red with a golden lion (obviously Hermione's) The middle one was the bathroom.

Suddenly, McGonagall stood on the left side of the fireplace.

"On this side of the fireplace will materialize a door, when you wish for it, which will lead you to a common room. For example; Gryffindor common room." A door materialized in front of them with 'Gryffindor common room' written on it.

Then she went on the right side of the fireplace.

"Here will materialize a door witch will lead to any of your classes, the Great Hall, the library, the infirmary, my office and for you Mr. Malfoy the Slytherin locker room.

For example; 7th years' transfiguration classroom." A door appeared with '7th years' transfiguration classroom' written on it.

"I think this was it for now… Oh no wait! Before I forget, you have all your classes with each other and you are supposed to sit with each other to promote House unity. Any questions?"

"No, Professor" answered Hermione.

"No" replied Draco.

"Well then, I should get going. Good luck, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger" she said and left.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Draco spoke;

"So um… want to check the bathroom and bedrooms?" he asked with slightly red cheeks... 'What the hell? What's going on with me? I am supposed to be the Slytherin sex god and I can't even talk to the girl I love?' he thought.

"Yeah sure" she said with equally red cheeks.

When they reached the bathroom they both reached for the doorknob at the same time and as their fingertips brushed they felt tingles rose up their arms. They both had the same thought; 'What the hell was that?' One thing was sure. They both wanted it to happen again, but they were also afraid of it.

The bathroom was as big as the prefects' one. It was made from black marble. It had two sinks and above each sink there was a mirror and around it, just like under the sinks, there were cupboards for their stuff. Ther were also two opaque- glass enclosed toilets and showers. Lastly there was a huge bathtub, the size of a small pool with many taps around it. They checked them and watched that all of them were for soap suds in different scents- except for two which were for hot and cold water.

As they took in the scene in front of them, they were both silent. Hermione talked first:

"It's really nice and luxurious"

"Yeah I guess. We have better at the Manor, though." She glared at him. "But this is not the Manor, I know. Wanna go check out our rooms?"

"Sure. Mine or yours first ?"

"Whichever you want"

"I guess we could see yours first."

"Eager to throw me on the bed, are you ?" he asked with his trademark smirk. 'Yes Draco, you got it. High five!' he thought.

"Actually yeah" she said smirking too and moved towards his room through the bathroom door that led to it.

"What…?" he asked puzzled and walked to his room.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he got in, but before he had finished the sentence she really threw him on his bed and had started giggling furiously.

"Oh you little goody-goody. I'll show you what throwing on the bed means." He said and jumped from the bed. She squeaked and ran to her room through the bathroom and as soon as she was in she tried to close the door but wasn't fast enough. Draco had ran right behind her and pushed the door open, took her in his arms and threw her hard on the bed and then fell on top of her. All the while they were both laughing like there was no tomorrow. When their laughter subsided they stared at each other, both thinking how beautiful the other one was and how nice it would feel to kiss him/her and how nice the tingling sensation they felt, wherever their bodies touched, was. Their faces were less than two inches apart and… But as fast as it started, the moment ended when Crookshanks jumped on the bed.

Draco jumped from her and thought of what a stupid thing he was about to do even though she looked so kissable and cute and… No… 'I must stop thinking about it' he thought. Hermione took Crookshanks on her lap and stroked his back.

"Hey Crooks! This boy here is Draco he is Head Boy and a new friend." She said the last part while looking him in the eye sweetly. "Draco, come meet Crooks"

"Hello Crooks I am Draco." Crooks then, like a smart cat he was, gave him his paw, like extending his hand for a handshake. Draco understood and took his paw in his hand and shook it. Crookshanks mewled silently.

"I think he likes you. He rarely likes boys. He hates Harry and Ron." Hermione said.

"Well, then, I like him too." He smiled. " But I think I should be going to sleep. McGonagall will kill us if we 're late tomorrow."

"Ok then. Good night Draco"

"Good night Hermione." He said and left.

Oh my God! What a night!

* * *

The next morning they didn't see each other before they left for breakfast, but they waved hello to each other when Draco went in the Great Hall a little after Hermione.

He sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise, opposite to Theo.

"Hello, oh great Head Boy. How was your night, kind sir. How can I be of help?" joked Theo.

"Actually Theodore it was great." He answered, too happy to bother with Theo's stupidity.

"Why did something happen?" asked Blaise smirking and nudging him on the ribs.

And Draco is saved by the timetables. Professor Sinistra, who was temporary Head of Slytherin, was handing them. He already knew that all of his classes were with Hermione, so that meant, he guessed, that Slytherin was always paired with Gryffindor. He told so, Theo and Blaise. And he was correct. They had DADA everyday, Mondays and Fridays double lesson. 4 hours per week potions and the rest was blah blah blah… Today, Friday, they had double charms first thing.

"Oh god! We have every lesson with the Gryffindors! Draco you are a seer." Exclaimed Theo.

Draco rolled his eyes. It was going to be the best year ever.

* * *

2 weeks after (16/9)

Everything was good. Blaise was doing the first patrol of the night from 22:00- 23:00.

He was scheduled with Ginny. They were having a light talk.

"So I …uhhh… I was wandering…" started Ginny.

"Yes?" said Blaise.

"I… I am having trouble with Charms and Transfiguration this year and I…uhhh…would you be able to tutor me?" she asked shyly.

"Umm… Of course, but if I may ask, why me?" he asked calm on the exterior, his heart racing inside.

"Well I would ask Ron but besides the fact that he is too busy shagging Lavender, he is stupid. Harry is not the smartest lad either. Hermione is too busy with Head Business. And I don't really talk with other 7th years besides you, Draco and Theo.

Draco is busy with quidditch and Head business, like Hermione and Theo is uhh…"

"Stupid ?"

"Well not exactly what I would say, but yeah"

Blaise laughed. "Okay, when should we schedule our first lesson?"

"Are you free the 20th at seven?"

"Yes"

"It's a date then!" they both laughed. Suddenly they heard a smooching sound and heavy breathing. They rounded the corner and came across…

"OH MY GOD" squeaked Ginny.

They had just caught Theo and Harry kissing frantically. Theo had stuck Harry on the wall and was snogging the living daylights out of him. But as soon as they heard Ginny they jumped away from each other.

"What the hell is this?" asked Ginny in a high pitched voice and very very puzzled.

"Ginny I…"

"We are together" said Harry and Theo at the same time, both red as tulips.

Blaise all the while was laughing hysterically: " Oh god, oh god that was the best thing that I've ever seen. Hahahaha"

"Blaise shut up! Together? What do you mean together? When did that happen?" asked Ginny.

"We are together since last week. I uhh was having feelings for him since the final battle" said a red Harry.

"We had some drinks, got drunk and you can imagine how it went from there. Seriously Blaise! Shut up!" said Theo.

"So you are both gay?" asked Ginny.

"Bisexual" they said together.

"Okay then. Congratulations. Know that I totally support you both, but Mr. Hysterical and I must continue our patrol." Said Ginny, now happy.

"Patrol…hahaha…yeah…hahaha… Congratulations Theo, Potter" he laughed and patted them on the back. "I totally support you, too. Let's go Gin."

And they left.

* * *

19th of September

"Happy Birthday Hermione" shouted the whole Gryffindor House.

"OMG. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

No need to say that she returned to her common room with bags full of gifts. She didn't stay long, because it was Monday and they had tons of homework.

When she got in, she saw Draco on the couch.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hello"

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

"Thanks" she flushed a bit.

"Do you want some help with the bags?"

"Yes thank you. They are so heavy."

When they deposited the bags in her room Draco speaked:

"I… uhh… I got you a gift too."

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't have."

"It's okay. It's nothing extravagant. Just something I thought you would like."

He summoned a package from his room: "Open it"

She opened it and found… "Hogwarts a History" first edition and signed by Bathilda Bagshot!

"Oh Merlin! Draco this, this must have cost a fortune!"

"I don't care Hermione. I have much more than enough to spare. Besides, you are a good friend" Ahh friend…If only they were more. "So do you like it?" he asked uncertain.

"Are you kidding? I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you so, so, so much!" she screamed and flung herself on him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. It's the best birthday present I ever had." She said, her voice muffled in his neck.

"You-You 're welcome" he gulped. He was holding her in his arms again and she was hugging him back. And she had kissed him! On the cheek, yeah, but it was still a kiss. He did not want to let go. Not ever. But all too sudden her lips were on his other cheek and then his arms were empty, because she walked away to put the book in her bookcase.

"I am so happy right now. But urghh I 've got too much homework. I must begin with it now or else I'll never finish."

"Do you want to do it together? It'll take less time this way"

"Really? Oh Draco, you are the best!"

"I know, I know" he sighed and smirked.

"Oh shut up you egoistical prat!"

And then they laughed.

'Yeah' Draco thought 'this is definitely going to be the best year ever.'

* * *

Author's Note: 1) Okay, in the next chapter, "Definitely" will begin. I decided that I should make some changes so that it will fit better in the story and I'll add some scenes.

2) Did anyone buy Harry Potter and the cursed child? I did and I really liked it. Though the other books were better, I think. I have a few queations: a) did anyone notice that Albus and Scorpius were acting too gay…ish? I have nothing against gays, in fact even some of my friends are gay. But anyway it seemed a little weird…

b) who screamed at that line that Draco said about liking being bossed by HG and enjoying it?

c)who loved Rose and Scorpius?

That's all for now,

Kisses, Draco's wife


	9. Feelings Revealed, Part One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me. This means that Draco does not belong to me either… Sniff sniff.

* * *

Author's Note: There will be some slash sex in this chapter. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read between the ******. Also, at Blaise and Ginny's conversation in the last chapter, I changed their "date" from 'tomorrow' to 'the 20th'. Go check it out if you want.

* * *

Chapter 9- Feelings Revealed, Part One

* * *

Room of Requirements, Theo and Harry, after Hermione's birthday party at the Gryffindor tower:

"You really think that Ginny and Blaise support us?" asked Harry.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm happy with you and that's all that matters." Replied Theo with firewhisky in his hand.

They were steadily getting drunk.

"I'm happy with you, too. And you are probably right. I don't care what our friends or other people think" with another thought he added: "Theo… I'm saying this now because the firewhiskey is giving me some courage…I- I think I love you."

To say Theo was surprised was an understatement.

"I didn't expect to hear you say that. But I think I love you, too" he said and kissed him with such passion that Harry was thrown back on the couch he was sitting on. They kissed like they were thirsty men and the kiss was water. Theo was on top and Harry underneath him.

"You make me so happy" murmured Theo once he had removed Harry's glasses and attacked his neck. Harry only grunted in response. Next, Theo removed Harry's robes and shirt.

"I think we should go to the bed" said Harry difficultly when Theo started stroking his growing bulge.

Once he said that a huge bed appeared on the right side of the room and they moved there with great difficulty. When they were both on the bed Harry attacked Theo and got rid of his clothes.

"Remember the last time we were drunk and did this?" Asked Theo sensually.

"How could I not? Best night of my life." Answered Harry.

* * *

 **Flashback** : One week earlier.

"Hey Potter, wait up" shouted Theo as he followed Harry when he exited the Great Hall.

"Yes Nott?"

"Wanna go for a drink in Hogsmeade? You know, since it's Friday. I asked Drake and Blaise, too, but they were too busy." As 7th years they were aloud to go to Hogsmeade from Friday evening until Sunday evening.

"Yeah sure, why not?" and they left for Hogsmeade.

A few minutes later they were in Hog's Head.

"Come on Potter drink some firewhiskey. Won't bite." Said Theo already halfway drunk.

"Urghh, fine but only because it's Friday and you are the one asking." He let the last part slip and reddened slightly.

"What ya mean Potter? Am I that special?" he asked smirking.

Instead of answering, Harry downed one quarter of the bottle at once. They both dropped the issue.

Two hours later they were both drunk as hell.

"Think we shld go, McGonagl kill us, if sh finds 's" muttered Harry drunkenly. (I think we should go, McGonagall will kill us if she finds us)

"Fine then Hrry, ld da waaay…" (Fine then Harry, lead the way)

After a long trip, stumbling all the way, they reached Hogwarts' grounds.

"know a pssge, tht 'll ld 's to the RoR. Really shrt way frooom here." Said Theo. (I know a passage that will lead us to the room of requirements. It's a really short way from here.)

When they reached the RoR, Harry thought 'a place to sleep' , while Theo thought 'a place to shag his brains out'.

When they were in they faced a room with a King size bed with black silk sheets and black canopy and nothing else.

"Think th room mixed 'p m' thoughts" said Harry. (I think the room mixed up my thoughts)

"It certnly dd not mix mine"(It certainly did not mix mine.) said Theo and before Harry had time to answer he was shoved on a wall and was being kissed with ferocity by Theo. After the initial confusion, he kissed back with as much ferocity.

A few seconds later their clothes, except for their boxers, were thrown everywhere in the room and they were on the bed. Somehow their kiss became a little bit sweeter, but suddenly Theo was gripping Harry through his boxers and Harry moaned. This sound went straight down in Theo's dick, making it twitch. Five seconds later Harry's boxers were gone and Theo's hand was replaced by his mouth.

Oh the things he could make him feel! This boy definitely had skill, even though it was his first time he was giving another man a blowjob. He licked Harry's 7,5 inches cock from base to tip and then he swirled his tongue on the tip, while one of his hands massaged his balls. It took Harry less than 2 minutes to cum and Theo swallowed.

Harry thought about paying him back and pushed Theo away and then climbed on top of him and got rid of his clothes. Suddenly his mouth was wrapped around Theo's 8 inches cock and he took him in his mouth almost completely. He almost gagged but held it back the last second. Then he took Theo's cock in his hand and pumped it up and down until he almost came. By that time Harry's cock was up again, because of the sounds that Theo was making. However, before Harry had time to make Theo cum he, again, was under Theo and was being kissed furiously.

Many kisses later Theo's dick was prodding Harry's asshole. Harry stiffened for a second but then relaxed and let Theo work his miracles. Slowly Theo grasped Harry's prick, stroked it and started entering him. The sensations they both felt when he was completely inside were inexplicable. Fireworks erupted behind their half- lidded eyes. But the moment was quickly gone as Theo started moving with quick thrusts. They were both moaning. Theo was still stroking Harry's dick and Harry had his hands on Theo's back and was scratching it sensually. After a few minutes they both came at the same time and not long after that they were asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning they woke up with a massive hangover but they remembered how amazing last night was.

"If it isn't clear from last night, Potter, I have feelings for you."

"I understood that that, Theo." Said Harry and then added shyly: "I think it's time you started calling me Harry, you know, since we both uhh… have feelings for each other"

"Really, _Harry_? Having feelings for a sneaky Slytherin?" Theo asked smirking.

"Really, Theo, having feelings for a halfblood and the- boy- who- won't- die at that?"

"I can see your point" he said and then smiled: "Would you be interested in pursuing a relationship with me?"

"Do you think we would be accepted as a couple?"

"I don't care. We could keep it a secret if you want."

"Okay." Harry said, smiled, grabbed Theo's head and kissed his lips.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Needless to say that this is what followed that night, too…

* * *

Next day, 7 p.m. Library:

Ginny was patiently waiting for Blaise with her Charms books out, her hurt thudding a little. 'Where is he? It's already one minute after seven. Will he not come? Did he feel offended because I said it was a date? I did not really mean it, but I wish it was. Oh shut up Ginerva' she thought and suddenly she heard the sound of a chair scratching the floor and in front of her was Blaise.

"Hi Ginny, sorry I'm late. I had quidditch practice just before and Draco kept us longer."

"Nonsense. You were not late at all. Besides, quidditch season begins in October and Harry is doing the same to us."

"And are you ready to be beaten by us Slytherins?" smirked Blaise.

"Like that would ever happen. Harry is the best seeker of the century."

"You haven't seen Draco training this year, he really wants to win the cup this year"

"Whatever Zabini. I thought you would help me with Charms, not talk about quidditch."

"You are right Weaslette. So tell me what is your problem?"

Their first lesson went really well. Ginny understood that Blaise was a smart bloke. He helped her very much and she finished her project in half the time she would, if she'd do it on her own. They scheduled their next lesson for the day after the next. They would not admit it to each other but none of them wanted to leave.

* * *

Later the same night:

"Unity" Ginny said the password of the Heads' dormitory.

"Hello Draco. Is Hermione here?" she asked as soon as she saw Draco sprawled on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi Ginny. Yes she is in her room. Why do you need her?"

"Girl stuff " she replied. Draco shivered. He wanted nothing to do with girl stuff such as gossip, heart to hearts, periods etc. Ginny laughed, shrugged and went in Hermione's room.

"Hermione! I've got an emergency." She said as soon as she was in her room, closed the door and cast a 'Muffliato'.

"What is it Gin?" she asked nonchalantly and glared at her intruder.

"I think I am falling for Blaise." At that Hermione's expression softened. She patted her bed and made room for the redhead to sit on it, too.

"I know what you mean. However, I'm not falling. I think I have already fallen."

"Who is it?"

"Draco"

Ginny huffed. "What is it with us Gryffindors falling for hot Slytherins?" She huffed again. "You, me, Harry…"

"…Harry?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Did he not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"A few days ago when I had patrol with Blaise I found him and Theo snogging!" she said excitedly.

"No way? Harry is gay now?" she asked disbelieving.

"Bisexual was the word he used. And please don't tell him I told you."

"Don't worry. But with Theo? I mean I totally support him but it's…"

"Yeah I know" They both exhaled loudly.

"Can I stay here tonight? We haven't had girl time in quite a while" Ginny said after a few moments.

"Sure. Let me just give you something to sleep in. No need to run all the way back to Gryffindor tower."

* * *

Next Day:

' Oh god she's so beautiful. Those caramel eyes and that chocolate brown curly hair…' thought Draco, as he was eating his dinner in the Great Hall and sighed.

"Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco? "Blaise asked for something like the sixth time.

"Huh? What? Oh it's you. What do you want? Wait… when did you come in here?" said Draco after he woke up from his daydreaming.

"Nice to see you too, mate? I'm fine thanks for asking…However you are not okay… Are you thinking about a certain curly- haired, bookworm, muggleborn, Gryfindor- princess again?" he asked.

"Is it that much obvious? I am sorry Blaise but after the war I cannot stop thinking about her and living with her without being able to tell her how I feel drives me insane…"

"Then why don't you just do something? Tell her, show her!"

"Are you crazy? There is no way she'll take it well. She'll probably will be too embarrassed to even look at me if I tell her" he sighed.

"And what if she loves you back?"

"No way"

"Why not?"

"Because she is a Gryffindor, a muggleborn, a good person, brave. I, however, am a Slytherin, a pureblood, an ex- Death Eater and a coward."

"I say that it's better to try and fail than never try at all"

"What is that? Some muggle saying?"

"Maybe"

"Okay. Let's say I want to do it. How do I actually do it? I am a bloody coward."

"I happen to know that Slughorn keeps some bravery potion in his storage. And I have a great and romantic idea, that even if she doesn't already love you she'll fall immediately. Let's go." Blaise said and smirked.

"What, now?"

"No, in 10 years. Of course now!"

"But, but…"

"There is no time like the present. Besides I happen to also know that after dinner is over she always goes to the library for an hour or two." He told him and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Library:

Almost an hour after dinner, Hermione was still in the library . Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and came across her ex- friend and boyfriend.

"Ronald. What are you doing in the library?" she asked.

" Uh… Hermione, look, please stop being mad at me at me. It's been almost 2 months since we broke up and you haven't uttered a single word to me."

"So? What do you want? Aren't you happy with Lav-Lav?"

"No, Hermione, I want you back, I love you! I broke up with Lavender. I can't stand her."

"Well, Ronald, if you loved me you wouldn't cheat on me with her, just because I wanted and STILL want to wait for the right time to give up my virginity. Now if you'll excuse me I want to study in peace."

"But 'Mione…"

"If you have nothing to study in the library Mr. Weasley, I suggest you left. You are too loud." Said Madam Pince annoyed.

Ron left, but in his mind Hermione was his and would forever be.

* * *

Okay Drake, It's been an hour and you're ready. The potion will wear off in about 45 minutes. So now I'm leaving. Good luck man!" said Blaise

"Thanks again Blaise, for everything. I hope she'll like it. If she doesn't I swear I'll throw myself from the Astronomy Tower."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

" I risked house points to get you that potion so _please_ don't screw up"

"Whatever. I'm telling you she won't like it. She'll just run off."

"Hey Drake?"

"What?"

"Shut up" Blaise said and left.

* * *

On her way back to her dormitory Hermione saw Blaise exiting it. Her heart fluttered because if Blaise was coming out, then his blonde- haired best friend would still be inside! And she wanted to see him, because after her confrontation with Ron she felt terrible and only he could make her feel better. Just by looking at him she felt better.

She was daydreaming as she walked. She tended to do that a lot nowadays. She was thinking about Draco and how sweet he always was when they saw each other, when a voice woke her from the daydreaming.

"Granger"

"Zabini. Is Malfoy inside?"

"Yeah. He's waiting for you"

"Thanks Blaise! Wait! What do you mean…"

"Goodnight Hermione" he said wearing an evil grin.

After that she shrugged, muttered the password and got into the dormitory…

* * *

Upon entering the dormitory she gasped…

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger…HEHEHE…well not really, we all know what happens next. I changed some things in the "Definitely" part, but the general idea is the same. Don't worry this is not the end! Hope you liked it! R&R …

Love,

Draco's wife.


	10. Feelings Revealed, Part Two

Disclaimer: I' ve run out of smart things to say, so I just say that Harry Potter belongs to J. .

* * *

Author's Note: There will be some sex in this chapter. I guess we all know between who and who it will be, but either way, the scene will be between *****. B.t.w. long chapter ahead (at least for my standards ;) ).

* * *

Chapter 10- Feelings Revealed, Part Two

* * *

Heads' dormitory:

Upon entering the dormitory she gasped. A smell of roses hit her nose and the candle-lit room blinded her. The sight in front of her was one to behold; There were rose petals on the floor, candles floating in the air about 2 inches above her head, all the furniture, but the sofa, which had rose petals on it, too, were gone, the fire in the fireplace was roaring and standing in the middle of the room was the most handsome Draco Malfoy she had ever seen; wearing black jeans, a white shirt with the first three buttons open, his hair messier than ever, with a shy smile plastered on his face and his silver eyes watching her with anticipation. She thought he looked like the sex-god he was supposed to be.

After a good two minutes of just absorbing the view she spoke, nearly whispered: "Oh my… what is all that?" She was speechless.

"I have some things to tell you… care to sit?"

" Uh… o-o-okay?" she stuttered.

She sat on the couch and he sat next to her, with little space between them.

" Y-y-you sai-said you ha-had some things to tell me?" she stuttered again after a period of silence. He thought that she was very cute when she stuttered.

"Ah yes… um okay… here I go…uhhh…" Hermione thought that she saw him blush and she blushed too.

He continued; " … You see, Hermione since the third year when you hit me I have been head over hills in love with you." She blushed even more at that and held her breath while her heart almost broke out of her chest.

Again he started; "I know it didn't seem like it, because I always called you horrible names, but you should know that I am deeply sorry about every name. You should know that with my father being a deatheater, if he ever suspected that I ' didn't put the mu- mudbloods in their place' as he always said, he would have crucioed me to death. I was always a coward about standing up to him. I should have gone to Dumbledore since Voldemort's resurrection, but I was afraid. You possibly remember that at the Quidditch Word Cup I, pathetically, mind you, tried to protect you. Anyway, at the Yule Ball that same year I was so jealous when I saw Krum with you that I might have blackmailed him into leaving you" he smiled a little bit at that and then continued;

" After that came the fight at the Department of Mysteries and you lot put my father to Azkaban. I know that I threatened Potter about it, but I should keep up the appearances because Voldemort was still alive. In fact, however, I was very thankful. At the time. And I say at the time, because about a week after we left for summer vacation, Voldemort came to the Malfoy Manor and resided there. He forced me to take the Dark Mark and kill…kill Dumbledore, because if I didn't succeed he would kill my parents. My father could rot in hell for all I cared, but I loved my mother and I couldn't let her die. Again I could have gone to our headmaster for protection and take my mother with me but I was too much of a coward even if I knew that there was no way that you would ever love me if I did that. So even if you don't believe me, that night at the Astronomy Tower I couldn't kill him, because of you. I kept seeing your beautiful face in front of me and I couldn't betray you like that. When Snape killed him I was kind of grateful because I kept telling myself that I didn't betray you. Even if Voldemort crucioed me for being a coward. How ironic is that? Well, anyway, when I saw you at Malfoy Manor along with Harry and Weasel… uh, sorry Weasley… I was devastated. So I tried to, again pathetically, protect you by not revealing your identities to Bellatrix. However, father remembered the characteristic Weasley hair and they recognized you, too. When you were hit by the cruciatus I wanted to Avada myself, but once again I was too much of a coward. So that night after your escape I cried myself to sleep and decided that when the time came I would fight with the right side. A few days later the final battle began and I helped Potter find and destroy the diadem and then saved you and then started battling the Deatheaters along with Blaise and Theo. When I didn't go to Azkaban that's when I knew I had a second chance to make it up to you and get you to like me. So I decided to come back to Hogwarts and finish my education. When I got my letter and Head Boy badge I came here to ask McGonagal why she gave me the position. She literally welcomed me with open arms and told me that she didn't hate me because even if I had made a lot of mistakes in the past, in the end I made the correct decision. Besides I had the second best marks after you and that I deserved it. She also told me that she was proud o f me. And I was again proud of myself, because a Gryffindor was proud of me and I hoped that another important Gryffindor would be proud of me. You. So after a brave decision I AGAIN became a coward and I couldn't tell you anything until today when Blaise made me drink some bravery potion that he stole from Slughorn and helped me prepare the common room to tell you that I love you." He stopped at that. She had tears in her eyes and an unreadable expression. He slid of the couch, bended on his knees, took her hand and said; "I want you like I've never wanted anything else in my life. All of you. I love the way you smile. I love those caramel eyes of yours that I can get lost in. I love it when you know everything and you want to prove it to the teachers. I love your brains. I find you incredibly sexy, especially after fifth year. So here I am, Hermione Jean Granger I love you and if you give me a chance I'll prove that I am not the git you met in first year and that I deserve your forgiveness. Please say that you'll give me this chance, because I think that the bravery potion is almost gone and I'll go jump of this castle's highest tower if you reject me." He finished with glistening eyes. He thought that she looked like an angel the way the firelight reflected on her.

Hermione was speechless. And she stayed staring at him for a few very long moments. Oh, Merlin, she loved him, too. So out of nowhere she held up both her hands and touched his beautiful face. She slid off the couch then pulled him into her and crashed her lips on his. At first he was astounded. Then when he understood what happened he responded to her kiss. Fireworks erupted in both of them at that moment. Before the kiss became too passionate she pulled away.

"I hope this was a good enough answer for you." She whispered while looking in his lust filled blue- grey orbs.

"Definitely" he whispered back.

He pulled her again into a soul heating kiss but she pulled away after a few moments. She still had her hands on his face. Before he registered what happened and felt disappointed she spoke;

" I forgave you the moment you saved me from the fiendfyre. I saw you kill your father. I've been proud of you since that day at the Manor, because even though I thought you hated us, you saved us. If it weren't for you we would all be dead. Harry and Ron both know it and stopped thinking you were a deatheater at that day even if after we got out of the Room of Requirements Ron started accusing you of being a deatheater. I don't believe that you are a coward. You were just mislead. You did some really brave things back in the war. You are braver than most Gryffindors. I also don't care about a tattoo on your arm." She stopped at that. She took her hands off his face and caught his left arm and rolled up his sleeve to see his Dark Mark. She didn't flinch when she saw it, but touched it and caressed his skin. He didn't want her to see it, but he felt immobilized and mesmerized by what he was hearing. Then, while she still caressed his left arm with one hand, she took her other one and put it back on his face. She continued: "I know it might sound weird but I think it's a nice tattoo. Don't get me wrong I hate it's purpose along with it's creator. I just think it's a nice design. To tell you the truth had Voldemort's face not been like that I would say that the man had style. But that is irrelevant. I've been falling for you since the end of the deatheater trials. I didn't want to give myself to Ron because you had captured my heart. I wanted to break it off with him since then and when he cheated on me with Lavender I finally found my chance. I pretended feeling betrayed, even though I only felt anger, so that neither Harry, nor Ron would suspect that I was falling for their "enemy". And if I wasn't already in love with you by then, I definitely am now. So, I love you, too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." And she stopped speaking and again pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Again he didn't respond immediately but when he understood what was happening he caressed her lips with his tongue like asking for entrance and she gladly accepted. They kissed like that for at least 5 minutes. They couldn't stop. Not even for breath. They just tried to inhale and exhale from their noses. But having found her Gryffindor courage, Hermione pulled away and told him what he would never except to hear from her;

" I want to give myself to you" she said while blushing furiously.

"What? What do you mean? N-now? Here?" That day was full of surprises.

" Don't get me wrong Draco but you are really slow today" She said while smiling. Then she said; " I always wanted to give my virginity to the man I loved. I didn't love Ron. He was just a silly crush. Now I feel the difference between you and Ron. I love you. And I want to do it now, because I wanted it to be romantic. And of course not here. It would really be perfect and the most romantic thing I ever felt if you became my knight in shining armor and carried me to yours or my room, so that you can make love to me." She said while smiling her brightest smile and blushing furiously.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently put her on his king- sized bed. The moonlight was shining on her face and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He locked his door and lied next to her.

" Are you sure about this?" he asked while stroking her cheek.

"Definitely" She answered and he was the happiest man alive.

He kissed her sweetly. In the beginning it was just a simple kiss. But quickly it became an earth- shattering snog- session. Hermione put her hands on his neck and played with his blonde locks, while he shoved his tongue in her mouth. They were just kissing like that for a while, but when she felt something rock- hard poking her belly she decided to take action. She moved her hands to his shirt and unbuttoned his buttons, while he took off her school robes. She fondled his quidditch- toned chest and abs and he shivered. He unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. She took off his shirt and the both, simultaneously threw the clothes away.

After another heated snog- session, he pulled away and leaved a trail of kisses on his way to suck her earlobe. She whispered a little moan and he was almost delirious. Then he slowly unclasped her bra and threw it on the pile with their clothes. Draco played a little with her breasts and then he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked with the ideal pressure, driving her crazy, while his hand played with her other nipple. After a while, he switched nipples and did the same.

"Oh Draco" she moaned.

"You like that?" he asked with the lust obvious in his voice.

"I love it" she answered in a hushed tone.

He caught her lips with his for a moment and then pulled back again. Next he kissed her belly and moved his hands to the zipper of her skirt. After he removed her skirt he reached up her head and kissed her lips sweetly. He tried to remove her panties, but she stopped him. Before he was able to complain she pushed him back and climbed on top of him. She removed his pants and blushed when she saw the tent that was forming on his underwear. She looked at him shyly and saw him stare at her lovingly. Some seconds passed before she found the courage to remove his underwear. She was astonished with what she saw. He was very big.

"W- will it f- fit?" she asked with her cheeks as red as a tomato. She thought her blood was liquid fire.

"Don't worry. Of course it will and you'll love it." He chuckled.

This assurance was enough for her. She grasped him with her small hands and started stroking him up and down until he was moaning in ecstasy. She downed her head and licked his cock from head to base a few times. Even though she was inexperienced, she was a fast learner. Maybe it was the fact that he loved her and everything she would do, would be perfect to him. Maybe it was the fact that he thought that her inexperience was hot and it turned him on even more. Either way this was the best blowjob he ever had. He almost came then and there. So he stopped her.

"Hermione, love. Please stop" he moaned.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with the most innocent face he had ever seen.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing!"

"Then why…" She couldn't finish her sentence. He had already turned them, pinned her down and began kissing her furiously.

Before she even knew what was going on, he had removed and thrown aside her panties and began leaving a hot trail of kisses down her torso. He opened her legs and found her very wet for him. Suddenly his fingers were on her slick folds. His thumb was stroking her clit. She had never felt like that before. Unexpectedly, he dipped his fingers in her pussy and she moaned loudly. His mouth had replaced his fingers and was working miracles on her clit. Then her walls started clenching.

"Oh DRACO!" she screamed and came.

'Woah…she tastes wonderfully' he thought and kissed her lips, while he positioned himself in front of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked sweetly.

She couldn't respond. She was ecstatic. So she just nodded.

Then he began entering her until he found her barrier. He pushed through it and stopped moving. He just kissed her tears away.

"Relax my Angel, it'll go away" he whispered against her lips.

After a few moments of silence she said;

"Draco?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Move" she ordered and he started thrusting into her in the beginning slowly, then as she moaned his name faster and faster. They were both in heaven.

Although it was very difficult, because of how tight she was, Draco lasted longer than he thought he would. Until her walls started clenching around him. That was unbearable. They both came together screaming each other's name.

"OH GODS DRACO!" she screamed.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed.

They stayed connected for a long time until Draco came out and fell, exhausted, next to her. They were breathing heavily, but they were both the happiest they had ever been. He rolled on his side and hugged her tightly. Then she said;

"Thank you Draco. It was amazing."

"Yeah it was" he answered not exactly sure at what, because of her after- sex mesmerizing beauty.

"I love you" she told him and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too" he answered.

The next morning Hermione woke up, feeling eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw Draco watching her lovingly. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Good morning Angel" he smiled at her.

She smiled too: " So… last night wasn't a dream?"

"No, my Angel. But if it was, it would have been the best dream I ever had."

"I'm so happy" she declared out of nowhere after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Why?"

"Because of you!"

"And what am I?"

"What do you want to be?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish to be your boyfriend" He smirked at that.

"Then you can be my boyfriend" she grinned happily. They stared at each other, both blushing a little bit.

"I need to get up and take a shower. What time is it?"

"Almost 8. Can I accompany you?"

"WHAT? Oh no we'll miss breakfast!" she said, ignoring his question.

"I don't care."

"Harry and Ginny will be so worried"

"Let them" he whispered and started kissing her neck."

"Draco, not know" she said, not really meaning it.

"You know, if stopped objecting we would almost be down for breakfast…So how about that shower now?"

"Oh yes." She got up "forgetting" to cover herself and swaying very seductively her hips, while moving towards the bathroom. She got in and closed the door.

Draco was dumbfounded. She just teased him! He was hard again and it was her fault. And she just left him there. With a throbbing erection. How he loved that woman! Even if she left him with the most painful erection he ever had. He was going to relieve himself when the bathroom door opened.

"You know Draco, since you are my boyfriend, you may come in!"

In less than a second he was right in front of her picking her up and putting her in the pool- sized bathtub, which was already filled with water and strawberry smelling foam, while she squealed in delight.

"I love you so much, but you'll pay for leaving me alone and hard" he said while smirking.

"I can't wait!" she smirked back.

"You won't have to" he assured her as he jumped in with her.

And just like that they almost missed first class…

* * *

Lunch

"Hermione where were you during breakfast? I was so worried! You almost never miss it!" asked a worried Ginny.

" _And_ imagine how worried I was when you were late for class. 5 minutes. 5 minutes Hermione! You are never even one minute late! You are lucky Filtwick was also running late. And why did you come with Draco?" said Harry feeling both surprised and almost angry at his friend.

"I overslept guys! Yesterday was really tiring. I came across Ron in the library. He was saying how he broke up with Lavender and that he loved me and blah blah blah… As for Draco, he was late because he waited for me to get ready." She said while blushing and hopping that her friends hadn't noticed. Well, she wasn't lying… but she wasn't telling the entire truth either. It's true that she overslept and that the previous day was tiring and that Draco had waited for her to dry herself after he… she blushed even more when she thought of Draco's… actions…

"Oh how sweet of him! But that brother of mine is such a git." Said Ginny angrily.

"I can't believe that he wants to get back together after what he did to you. Oh and just for the record they didn't seem very broken up to me yesterday. They forgot to cast a silencing charm on Ron's bed and …well you know… Luckily after ha;f an hour they cast it… but oh my merlin my dreams will be hunted for weeks" he shuddered.

"Hermione, I think you should know something…" started Harry after a few minutes.

"You see, I am in a relationship now and…"he continued.

"Don't bother, Harry, I know" she smiled. " I totally support you."

"Oh good… I was not sure how I was going to say it…"

"Oh, Harry, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Right Gin?"

"Definitely. There will be people that will talk but that won't be something new… You are the boy who lived after all… People talk even about when you pee" she said and laughed.

"Oh God, I hope not!" said Harry in the middle of his laughter.

Then the bell rang

"Oh I have to go. I have transfiguration. Bye!" said Ginny.

"Come on, Harry, we have DADA. George will hang us from the ears if we are late!" said Hermione.

"Coming!"

* * *

Later, in the Library

"Ginny, hi… you are early" noticed Blaise.

"I had nothing better to do, so I came earlier in order to catch up some other stuff. Why are _you_ here earlier?"

"Same reason." Of course he didn't tell her that he was stalking her.

"Did Hermione tell you something today? Weird I mean. About Draco."

"Uhh no, why did something happen?"

"No, just asking."

"The only thing she said about Draco is that she overslept and he waited for her to get ready and that's why they were late in first class."

Blaise just smirked. "I can't believe it. He did it."

"Did what?" Ginny asked full of curiosity.

"Sorry, can't tell you." He smirked again

"Blaise! Please!"

"I believe the sole purpose of this meeting is educational Miss Weasley. So open your books" Blaise said in a teacher-like manner.

"Fine" she pouted.

The lesson went really well today, too. Time passed really quickly. After the tutoring session was over Blaise decided to accompany Ginny to the Gryffindor tower. When they were halfway there Ginny spoke:

"You did not tell me what Draco did."

"And I won't"

"Oh please Blaise! I can't wait to ask Hermione and she probably won't tell me."

"I don't care." He smirked.

"Please Blaise. I'll do anything!" she begged.

"Anything?" he asked intrigued and his smirk became wider.

"Anything within reasonable limits you sneaky snake!" said Ginny when she saw his smirk.

He came to a halt. "And is a kiss within reasonable limits?" he asked and the smirk left his face.

'A kiss? Really? Oh Merlin I want to kiss him so badly. Does he really mean it?' she thought but said: "I- I guess?"

"Then kiss me." And she did just that.

When their lips met they got lost in each other. Had an earthquake or a flood happened they would not have understood a thing. Ginny's hands were on his face and Blaise's were on her back, just above her bum. Suddenly his tongue licked her lips and she opened them and then their tongues met and everything was forgotten. Suddenly he shoved her on a nearby wall, their crotches met and she felt his erection. Then he pulled away. She almost protested.

"Do you still want to know what Draco did?" he asked huskily.

"No"

"Okay then" And their lips met again and another heated snog- session began.

* * *

Heads' Dorms

"Draco here you are" Hermione said as she walked in and sat next to him on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm studying. What does it seem like I'm doing" he asked with a smile on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

"Like you are waiting for me to get back in order to shag me." She asked with a smirk that could easily compare to a Slytherin one.

"Well, that too" he said. In less than a second they had fallen back on the couch with Draco on top of Hermione, snogging her brains out. When he went to unbutton her shirt she stopped him.

"What happened?" he asked huskily.

"Nothing it's just that I am sore. You wore me out in the previous 24 hours." She smiled.

"Sorry" he said sweetly but not really meaning it at all and she knew it.

"Pfff… I know you are not sorry at all"

"Of course not" he smirked.

"Oh wipe that bloody smirk of your face you git."

"Nope. Sorry princess. Besides you have a smirk identical to my own." He smirked again.

"Just shut up and kiss me." And that's exactly what he did.

After a few minutes they were both breathless, so they stopped.

"You know," Hermione started "if you keep kissing me like that I swear I'll be yours for the whole weekend."

Instead of answering he kissed her again and again and again…

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! This story is almost over. It'll have 2- 3 more chapters and then I'm done. The next time I write a story will probably be next summer because School starts in a few weeks and I probably won't have a lot of time.

R&R

Much love

Draco's wife


	11. The Rest Of The Year

Disclaimer:J. rules the world. The kingdom of Harry Potter belongs to her. I am just a very manipulative servant

* * *

Chapter 11- The Rest Of The Year

* * *

January

Blaise and Ginny were in an alcove snogging the living daylights out of each other. Their relationship had not gone any further than that and maybe some groping, because she wanted to wait a little bit to make sure that Blaise was the right one. Not that she wasn't pretty sure already, but she wanted to be 110% sure. And Blaise respected that. He would wait for her, even if their first time together would be 10 years later. Anyway, they were supposed to be doing rounds on the 7th floor, but neither cared about rounds very much. They were so immersed in what they were doing that they failed to notice the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER YOU FILTHY BASTARD." Roared a familiar voice.

* * *

Hermione was almost finished with her rounds on the 6th floor, when she decided to help Ginny and Blaise finish theirs. Draco was back in the dorm sneezing and coughing. He obviously had caught the flu and was as useful as a dead man, so she left him there with much hot tee and some painkillers.

As she was climbing the stairs she heard a voice shout:

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER YOU FILTHY BASTARD"

It was Ron's voice. 'Oh no' she thought. 'That won't be good' So she ran towards the voice. What she saw was almost terrifying. Ron had Blaise pinned on the floor and punching him like a mad man. Blaise was trying to fight back, but he was obviously caught of guard, as Blaise was obviously more muscular than Ron. Then somehow Blaise got the upper hand and turned them upside down. Ginny was in hysterics.

"Ron, please stop! You are hurting him, please Ron" she was screaming.

Suddenly Hermione got out of her shock and shouted "Impedimenta" just as Ron was getting the upper hand again.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

"Oh Her- Hermione thank y-you so much. We were kissing and the next th-thing I know my stupid brother is attacking him" said a hysterical Ginny.

"100 points from Gryffindor Ronald!" She said just as her spell was wearing off.

"What? Only from Gryffindor? And why 100 points? He started it." screamed Ron.

"I started nothing you bastard! We were here minding our business when you decided to attack me" shouted Blaise back.

"SHUT UP! Both of you." Shouted Hermione. "Ronald you have no right to say who Ginny kisses. And Blaise why were you kissing in the middle of the corridor when you were supposed to be doing rounds? 10 points from Slytherin."

"10 POINTS ONLY? WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THE DEATHEATER HERMIONE?"

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER YOU WEASEL"

"SILENCIO" shouted Hermione twice and they were both silenced.

They were obviously still fighting even though they couldn't scream at each other's face.

"Now listen to me. Both of you." Started Hermione calmly. " I am not taking anyone's side. I am Head Girl and it's my duty to be fair. Ronald you have no right attacking other people in the middle of the corridor just because they were snogging. Blaise, you are a prefect. You are supposed to be a person that people look up to. Now, will you go to the infirmary on your own without killing each other or must I add detention with Filtch?" She lifted the charm.

"Fine"

"Whatever" they said together and left.

"Ginny are you ok?" she had stopped sobbing but was looking as pale as a ghost.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Want to sleep with me today?"

"Yeah"

On their way to the dormitory Hermione couldn't stand the silence so she spoke.

"So…you and Blaise, ha?"

"Um… yeah"

"Since when?"

"Late September"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Why did you not tell me about Draco?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Blaise let it slip one day. He said he helped him with something but did not say what."

"Oh come on! I'll tell you once we reach my dorm."

And once they reached the dorm Hermione told Ginny everything just like Ginny told Hermione everything. In the end they were both sprawled on Hermione's bed sighing and wandering how could they be so lucky to have so perfect boyfriends. They decided the would tell Harry the next day.

* * *

The next day came and Harry was informed. They told him that they didn't say anything earlier because they thought it was romantic that no one knew about their relationships. The reality though was far from that. All of them, including Harry and Theo, had hidden the truth in order to maintain the peace in the wizarding world. Apparently there were still many wizards who thought that Draco, Theo and Blaise were evil Death Eaters, just like Ron thought.

Ron was another story. He broke up, really broke up, with Lavender and he couldn't find a replacement. Obviously the story about him cheating on Hermione had reached every girl's ears and none wanted him. He was miserable and was trying to pick fights with everyone. He had received a lot of detentions. The night he found Blaise and Ginny he was returning to Gryffindor tower from a detention. Had it not been for Hermione he probably would have killed Blaise. No one really knows how he restrained himself long enough to reach the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey decided he should wait to be treated since she knew he had started the fight, because that was happening quite often these days. So Blaise left earlier for the Slytherin Dungeons and that's why a slaughter did not happen. It was not the fact that Ginny was his sister that irritated him, but the fact that other blokes were getting some- that's what he thought- and he did not.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were really happy with each other. They had sex almost daily but they had fun with each other without it, too. During Christmas vacation they visited Malfoy Manor and even though Hermione was afraid to go, due to her torture, she had a great time. She could not get in the drawing room where _It_ had happened but no one forced her. She also met Narcissa Malfoy, who was not a stuck up pureblood bitch, like she thought, but a lovely woman who liked Hermione very much and was extremely sorry for what had happened to her the last time she visited the Manor. As a Christmas gift Draco gave her a beautiful golden heart- shaped pendant that she absolutely loved and simply denied to take off.

On the anniversary of Hermione's parents' death Draco and Hermione asked McGonagall about letting them visit their graves. She said yes as long as they returned before dinner. And so they spent the day together – Draco holding Hermione while she cried and giving her soothing kisses on the top of her neck, her temple, her nose and cheeks.

They were completely in love with each other. Both of them thought secretly that they wanted to spend their entire lives with each other. For this reason Draco paid his mother a visit during the Easter vacation. He just needed the Malfoy family's engagement ring…

* * *

Harry and Theo were a different story. They were of course in love with each other but they fought really often. The make- up sex, however, was mind-blowing. They had no wish to break up and their relationship was one that would last at last a few years.

The reason of their fights was that Harry wanted to reveal their relationship while Theo did not. Theo thought that because many people hated him – due to the fact that " he is a deatheater" – he would destroy Harry's reputation and it would be another reason for people to hate him even more, because homosexual couples were not easily accepted in Wizarding Britain. Let's just face it, the wizards, especially the purebloods, still lived in the Middle Ages. Harry on the other hand thought that because he was the chosen one, people would accept them and they would be more friendly toward homosexual couples.

They were really happy with each other, despite their fights and the RoR had become their refuge. They spent the entire Christmas and Easter season in there shagging each other's brains out.

* * *

Blaise and Ginny had finally had sex on Valentine's day. Ginny had told Blaise a few days earlier that she was ready, so Blaise went in the RoR and "designed" the perfect romantic room for a girl's first time. She loved it.

They were nowhere near thinking about marriage, because Ginny still had one more year of school- even though Blaise sometimes imagined how life would be if they were married. Finally he decided that he would propose next Christmas in order to be married by next summer. He truly loved her and could not wait to make her his forever.

* * *

All was well…

* * *

Author's Note: IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT THE STORY COULD NOT BE UPDATED EARLIER. For some reason I had no internet for nearly 2 weeks. Anyway…Hope you liked this chapter! The next will be the epilogue!

Kisses

Draco's wife


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot of this story, which is finally coming to an end.

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of my faithful readers for sticking with me till the end. I am very sad that it ended but everything good (pfff… yeah right) has an end.

Also: Dear _Dramione shipper17_ thank you very much for all of your lovely reviews. To answer your question, I have to say that I hadn't thought about a sequel, I don't think it needs one. You'll see why when you read it.

* * *

Chapter 12- Epilogue

* * *

1 Year Later, July 3rd …

It was a very sunny day and the Burrow was full of people. A red-head girl was standing in front of a full body mirror, getting ready for her wedding.

"Ginny you look so beautiful!" cried her best friend Hermione.

"Not half as good as you did on your wedding day 'Mione"

"Nonsense. Besides, you shouldn't compare me with how I looked then but with how I look now. 9 months pregnant and all. Due any day now." She said smiling.

"Shut up Hermione, even now you look perfect. Look at that, the bridesmaid is prettier than the bride! Anyway, you never found out if it was a boy or a girl, did you?"

"No, we didn't. We want it to be a surprise!" she smiled even brighter.

"Hello girls!" Harry burst in. "Ginny if I were straight I would've ravished you right here. You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Harry. I am so happy guys! I am so totally in love with Blaise and I can't wait 'till we're together forever! I remember the day he proposedl ike it was yesterday."

* * *

FLASHBACK:

It was Christmas and the Burrow was full of people. Everybody had just exchanged gifts. Hermione's gift to Draco was her pregnancy. She had found out a couple of weeks ago and she was ecstatic since then. Needless to say that Draco had swept her off her feet and kissed her furiously in front of everyone, because this was the best gift he had ever received. Everybody was cheering and there were even some wolf- whistles. When the excitement died down a bit and everyone had congratulated Draco and Hermione, Blaise took Ginny's hand and led her out of the burrow.

"Blaise where are you taking me? It's fucking cold out there!"

"Relax Ginerva, we'll apparate. I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

"Oh. Okay then. Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he smiled. And with that they apparated.

When they reached their destination, the sight took Ginny's breath away. They were in a forest. The snow was everywhere, but somehow it was warm. Fireflies were flying here and there giving the place a soft glow. In the middle of it all was a blanket and a picnic basket with a bottle of champagne in it. When she turned around she found Blaise kneeling on one knee in front of her. She gasped when she saw a red velvet box in his hand.

"Ginnerva Molly Weasley, I've had a huge crush since I first saw you and then I fell for you. Hard. And then you fell for me too and I was the happiest man in the world. And now I am ready to take the next step and be with you for the rest of my life. I know that you aren't out of school yet and that we are still young but I swear that my love for you will never change. So will you take that next step with me? Will you marry me?"

When he stopped talking he opened the velvet box and a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond came into view. Ginny gasped and the tears that had been gathered in her eyes flowed freely.

"YES YES YES YES! A thousand times YES!" She shouted and threw herself on him. They hugged for a few long moments and before Ginny had understood he had slipped the ring on her finger and was kissing her furiously. Needless to say that they didn't return at the Burrow until the early hours of the morning.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

" I know what you mean. Even after almost a year of marriage not even a day goes by that I don't remember the day of my engagement" said Hermione nostalgically.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Come on, Hermione, you must ride a broom at some point in your life" said Draco with his broomstick in hand.

It was the last day of school. The next day they would leave Hogwarts forever.

"I told you, I can't. I am afraid of heights and the possibility of falling. Flying was the only lesson I ever failed at." She said.

"But you know I'd never let you fall. I would rather die than let you fall!"

"Yes, however, if you die first then I'll definitely die right after you, because I'll fall"

"True" he whispered seductively and before she knew it he was right in front of her and then he was kissing her. His tongue traced her lips, but before she was able to trap it between her lips he pulled back and she moaned from the loss. They were both equally breathless.

"Please" he whispered again.

"Fine" she whispered back.

On their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest- that's where they'd depart from- they found the Hogwarts grounds eerily quiet, something strange for this time of the year. Probably the 7th years, though, would be partying at the Room of Requirements.

When they reached the Forbidden Forest, Draco mounted his broom.

"Come here and sit in front of me the way I am." He said.

She finally sat in front of him carefully after a few long moments of hesitation.

"Don't worry I'll hold you tightly" he whispered when she was seated.

"Okay, but I'll keep my eyes closed, at least for the take off"

Instead of answering Draco dropped a kiss on her neck, hugged her tightly with one hand- the other was on the broom in front of her- and took off.

"Hermione?" he started after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes baby"

"How do you know they're not open?"

"I know you, love. Please do it. For me. I swear you'll love the view."

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and gasped. The full moon was shining on the lake's surface and the view was simply majestic.

"Oh my God, Draco! It's so… beautiful" she said turning her head to look at him.

"Not as beautiful as you" he murmured and before she knew it they came to a halt in mid- air and he was holding a black velvet box before her gaping mouth and eyes that where wide with anticipation.

"Hermione, I love you more than anything in this world and I don't ever want to live without you. For you I defied everything I was born to believe in and I would do it a thousand more times if it meant that I would have you here telling me you love me. So, marry me, Hermione. Marry me so we can show the whole world how much we love each other. "

When he stopped talking he gave her a sweet kiss on the neck and opened the box. Inside was the Malfoy family ring with the "M" inscribed on the inside of it. It had a flower on it, made by a variety of precious stones. Specifically in the middle was a diamond and its petals were emeralds and rubies. It was simply stunning.

"Yes" she whispered and attacked his mouth. However, because of the way she was sitting now (like side- saddling on a horse), she almost fell off the broom, but thanks to Draco's super fast seeker reflexes she was immediately sitting on his lap with her legs dangling behind him.

"Told you I'd never let you fall" he murmured against her lips and slipped the ring on her finger while kissing her lips sweetly.

"I love you Draco" she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Okay now, ladies! Enough with the past- talk. I believe we have a wedding to attend." Smiled Harry.

"Ginny honey! You look lovely! My baby has grown up!" said Arthur as he walked in a few seconds later with tears in his eyes.

"Hi daddy!" she hugged him.

"Are you ready Gin?"

"I am daddy"

"Then in that case Hermione I think it's time to walk the aisle one more time"

* * *

"You may kiss your bride" announced the priest and Blaise swept Ginny of her feet and kissed her like she was water and he a thirsty man.

During the ceremony and especially at the part when they exchanged vows everyone had tears in their eyes. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were silently crying for the fact that their last child was married. Everyone they knew was there, just like in Draco and Hermione's wedding. Except for Ron. No one had heard from him since graduation, about a year ago. But nobody really cared except for the Weasley parents and older brothers. Ginny, Fred and George always said that if he ever returned from wherever he had gone, they would castrate him.

The reception was over pretty quickly. The newly wed couple couldn't stand the many people so they almost literally kicked them out so that they could leave for their honeymoon. But obviously fate wasn't on their side because when almost everyone had left someone screamed.

"DRACO" Hermione screamed clutching her belly.

"What is it love what happened?" he asked worried for his wife and unborn child.

"ARE YOU BLIND? MY WATER JUST BROKE! OH MERLIN IT HUUURTS." Obviously the contractions had started and had he not be standing so close to her she would have fallen down.

"Everybody relax. I am taking Hermione to St. Mungo's. The rest of you can do whatever you want. Draco dear you really don't want to be inside." Mrs. Weasley said and apparated.

Draco apparated right after her.

"No Mrs Weasley I want to be there. I don't care if her screams deafen me. I just want and need to be with her. I want to be there _for_ her." He said as a Healer took Hermione to the maternity clinic of the hospital.

* * *

"Come on Hermione push" encouraged the healer "the head is almost out. Yes, yes a little bit more."

"You can do this love. Our baby is almost out." Draco said while holding her hand.

"SHUT UP MALFOY! AAARGHH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! AARGHH!" she screamed.

Draco now looked openly scared but he never let go of her hand. Suddenly a baby's cry was heard and both Hermione and Draco were immediately relieved.

"Congratulations Mr. and Miss Malfoy. You have a beautiful baby boy. But I need you to push again Hermione. His twin hasn't come out yet."

"HIS WHAT?" both parents shouted at the same time.

"Obviously this little boy has a twin. Now push Hermione!"

"ARGHHH"

"And it's out! Congratulations, again! You have a healthy baby boy and girl!" smiled the healer handing them each one baby.

The boy had silver blonde straight hair and blue gray eyes, just like his father. The girl had her mother's curly brown hair but her father's eyes. Both babies had Draco's pale complexion, but their mother's button nose. They were both so cute…

* * *

"Harry, let's get married." Said Theo when they came out of Hermione's room.

"What?"

"Let's get married. I want the happy life that the others have. Not that my life is not already happy, but I want what the others have. I know that it's just some papers that we'll have to sign, a ceremony to attend and rings to wear, but I want this. I want to be married to you and then adopt cute little baby wizards and grow old with you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But wizards don't support wedding ceremonies between homosexual couples."

"So? We can have a muggle wedding. It's not different from the wizarding one."

"Okay then."

"Okay?"

"Okay. We will get married and adopt little baby wizards and grow old together."

"You mean it?"

"Yes!"

"Merlin, I love you!" Theo exclaimed and snogged him senseless against the nearest wall.

* * *

"Come in everybody. Draco and Hermione have finally decided the names!" announced Mrs. Malfoy and everyone burst in.

Hermione was lying in the hospital bed, obviously exhausted but happy nonetheless. In her arms was the little boy sleeping. Draco was sitting in the chair beside her bed holding the girl. He was tickling her and she was laughing.

"Who is the most beautiful girl in the world? You are Lexie. Yes you are." He said in a baby voice.

"I thought you said that I am the most beautiful girl in the world." Hermione pouted jokingly.

"You are the most beautiful _woman_ in the world, love. There is an age difference between you and Lexie." He answered joking back.

"Shut up" she smiled and threw a small pillow towards him that he easily caught. He did shut up and went back to playing with Lexie.

"Hi, everyone! Since Draco is very busy, I'll make the introduction." She said ironically.

"Meet Alexandra Emma Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Or Lexie and Scor as we call them." She smiled even brighter.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise might have not started their honeymoon yet, but they gained two Godchildren. When they left the hospital they both had silly smiles on their faces. They apparated immediately to Dubai, where they rented the honeymoon suite of the most luxurious hotel in the world and consummated their marriage, without further ado.

While they were in Dubai, Ginny was throwing up quite often. That's why they went to a wizarding hospital there and discovered that she was already two months pregnant. She was due sometime next January.

* * *

11 Years Later:

"Finally alone" Draco muttered between kissing Hermione.

"Mhmm yes, let's go to the bedroom" she murmured when he kissed her neck.

"No. No bedroom. I'm bored of the bedroom." He said against her pulse point, his hands under her t-shirt stroking her nipples.

"No you're not"

"No I'm not. But I'll have you right on this kitchen counter because I finally can"

"Oh yeeesss mhmm"

He took off her t-shirt and threw away her bra, leaving her chest revealed to his hungry eyes, and immediately attacked her nipples. After a few moments he snogged her again and she was finally able to unbutton his shirt, pull it off and scrape her nails softly against his toned abs. One of his hands went under her skirt and stroked her clit eliciting a loud moan from her. She unzipped his zipper and caught his large cock in her small hands. When they were both on the verge of coming they stopped stroking each other and Draco was about to penetrate in her still tight pussy when the sound of a beak knocking on the window was heard.

"You have got to be kidding meee" Draco exclaimed exasperated.

"Just go see what it is so we can continue." Hermione said equally enraged.

With a loud sigh he went over to open the window and their eagle- owl flew in.

"It's a letter from the children. Those two are going to be the death of me."

"I know what you mean. I love them both so much but they have the worst timing in the world. Anyway, what does it say?" she asked and he opened the envelope.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _Hi, how are you? Me and Scor are very well. Hogwarts is even better than you described. There are ghosts popping out of everywhere and the portraits are very nosy, but it's all very funny._

 _I was sorted into Slytherin, like you, daddy, however the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, too. Scor was sorted into Gryffindor like you, mammy. Luckily Charlotte Zabini was sorted with me, but I think Scor was a little bit disappointed, because he has a crush on her. James Potter Nott was sorted in Gryffindor to my disappointment. I don't have a crush on him like all of you believe, he is just a very good friend. His sister, Rose, was sorted into Ravenclaw. There was also a Weasley boy that I have never seen before, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. I asked him who his dad was and he said Ron Weasley. Do you know who that is? Is he related to Aunt Ginny?_

 _Anyway, we miss you very much, but we have a great time here. Daddy, please don't anger mammy at nights, because both Scor and I hear her when she screams your name and it might disturb the elves of the Manor._

 _Much love,_

 _Lexie and Scor_

Both their cheeks were flaming red at reading Lexie's last statement.

"I don't think I can continue what we were doing before" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah me neither" Draco muttered back.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he said:

"I can't believe my little Lexie was sorted in Slytherin. I hope the other children won't corrupt her. But about Scor being in Gryffindor I knew he was brave from that time when they were 8 years old in the park and those older children were mocking Rose, just because she was younger than them and then Scor didn't show any fear when he defended her."

"Oh I remember that time. I was mad at Rose for weeks, because my baby boy had a black eye." She laughed and the redness of their cheeks subsided.

"Anyway, I am just happy that Weasley's child is not with either of our children."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know you are still shirtless, right?"

"Yeah, so? It's not like you haven't seen it all many, many times before"

"I have, but other males are looking at you now and if they could drool, they would."

"What are you talking about Draco? There are no other males here"

"Jeffrey is a male" he said glaring at the owl which was staring at Hermione's breasts.

"The owl?" she laughed again.

"Yes the owl. How will I know that he won't flirt with you and you won't fall for his charms in your animagus form, which by the way is an owl if you don't remember."

"Oh Draco, why would I choose Jeffrey over you? He has no penis" she smirked and the owl looked offended.

"Oh so you choose me because I have a penis?"

"Of course… and a very big one at that"

"So you decided to marry me and have children with me just because I have a big penis"

"And it works miracles"

"Oh now I'll show you what miracles it can work" he smirked and she ran away shrieking and laughing at the same time. But she wasn't very fast and he caught her and then pushed her against a wall. He quickly got rid of his jeans and underwear and her skirt and panties. She lifted her legs around his waist to give him more access to her needing center, but he wouldn't penetrate. He was just teasing her.

"Please Draco, just fuck me" she said breathlessly.

"Not until I hear the magic words." He smirked like he didn't care if she was in need, even though his own lust was apparent.

"I love you Draco you know I do, arghh" he plunged into her. Hard. And they both moaned loudly.

"I love you too angel, I love you too." He whispered when they finished and were sprawled in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: And it's done! We have a happy ending and Ron is not dead, just in case someone cares. Thank you all, again. Pleas R&R. It would make me really happy.

Much Love,

Draco's wife


End file.
